Change Of Hearts
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: Randy never saw it coming and neither did his friends and family. But when he goes on the road and Samantha abandons Alanna at his parents house, how will he deal with it? What will happen when he falls for his personal assistant and best friend?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own the people with the (*) next to their names. Otherwise everyone else owns themselves. This story is written for my girl Shanna.

Change of Hearts Samantha/Randy/OC: Randy never saw it coming and neither did his friends and family. But when he goes on the road and Samantha abandons Alanna at his parents house, how will he deal with it? What will happen when he falls for his personal assistant and best friend?

Characters:

Randy Orton

Samantha Orton

Alanna Orton

Bob Orton

Elaine Orton

Nathan Orton

Becky Orton

Stephanie McMahon

Paul Levesque

Aurora Levesque

Murphy Levesque

John Cena

Stephanie Cena(*)

Maggie Speno(*)

Roger Speno(*)

Derrick Speno(*)

Carla Speno(*)

Shanna Rhodes

Chapter 1

It started out as a typical summer weekend in St. Louis, Missouri. Randy and Samantha Orton were getting everything ready for their daughter, Alanna's 4th birthday party. Both of their families were going to be there as well as Randy's best friend, John Cena and his wife Stephanie. This was also Randy's last weekend off for a while, as come Sunday night he needed to be back on the road with RAW.

"Randy, please get the door." Samantha yelled.

"Ok. Ok." Randy responded as he opened the front door. "John, Steph! Come on in."

"I know that we're early, but we wanted to see if we could help you guys set up for the party." Stephanie stated as she hugged Randy.

"That's ok. We could use the help." Randy responded.

While John and Stephanie were helping Randy with the decorations, Samantha was upstairs with her cell phone out and texting while helping Alanna get dressed. If it hadn't been for Randy being home, there wouldn't have been a birthday party.

_**I need to see you.**_

_I can't. It will have to wait until tomorrow night._

_**Why? Is he still home?**_

_Yes. He leaves tomorrow for California._

_**What time?**_

_He has to be there by 10am._

_**Ok. Are you taking him to the airport?**_

_Yeah. Like I always do, except this time it's going to be different._

_**I know. Don't worry about it though. Now are you sure his parents are going to take the kid?**_

_Yeah. I am taking her over there after I take him to the airport._

_**Good. I hope you don't regret doing this, Sammy.**_

_I'll miss her. But it was him that wanted kids, not me._

_**I know. We'll talk more tomorrow. **_

_Ok. Bye._

_**Bye.**_

Once Alanna was dressed, they headed downstairs. Samantha went into the kitchen and started on the bowls of snacks and party trays. John and Randy were out on the back porch hanging streamers and balloons, while Stephanie arranged the chairs and tables for everyone. Samantha barely said a word to John and Stephanie as she walked past them.

"What's going on with Sam?" John asked.

"I don't know. Why?" Randy answered.

"She seems like she's not happy. She walked past us and didn't even say hi." John responded.

"I don't know. Something hasn't been feeling right lately with her and I just don't know what it is." Randy stated.

Soon Randy's parents Elaine and Bob and his brother and sister, Nathan and Becky arrived with more food and a ton of presents for Alanna. Becky and Nathan headed out back to find their brother as they didn't want to be in the house with Samantha. As the hour passed, Samantha's family arrived as well.

"Uncle John!" Alanna yelled when she saw him.

"Hey, Princess!" John responded as he scooped her up and spun her around.

"Mommy says that I'm going to Grandma and Grandpa's tomorrow night so that she can clean up from today." Alanna stated.

"That sounds like fun." John responded.

"Yeah. I have fun at their house. I wish that Daddy didn't have to go back to work tomorrow." Alanna stated with a frown.

"I know. But he will back in a few days. Plus he always gets you something special from each place he goes, doesn't he?" John asked.

"Yes." Alanna answered.

"Ok, then that should make it worth Daddy having to leave for work." John stated.

"It does. Thank you, Uncle John." Alanna responded as she ran back into the house.

The party was a success and Alanna got a lot of cool stuff. Randy couldn't believe just how spoiled his daughter was until today. A huge doll house, baby dolls and accessories and so much more. As Randy finished packing his bags for the road, Samantha came into their bedroom and got ready for bed.

"Is everything ok, Sam?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" Samantha answered.

"I was just wondering. You've been acting differently lately and I just wanted to make sure that everything was ok." Randy responded.

"Everything is just fine. I'm just tired and want to get some sleep before tomorrow." Samantha stated as she got in bed and rolled over.

Randy still thought that something wasn't right with the whole picture, but decided to drop it as he was leaving in the morning. Randy put his luggage and carry-on bag near the front door so that everything was ready to go when they needed to leave. Randy then locked up the house and headed to bed.

The next morning, Samantha put Alanna into the car while Randy loaded his luggage into the trunk. He was sad to leave his family, but knew that he needed to go to work to provide for them. On the way to the airport, Randy called his parents and said bye to them. Randy still didn't have a clue that Samantha was dropping Alanna off with them after taking him to the airport.

Once Randy was through security, Samantha and Alanna left the airport and headed straight to Bob and Elaine's house. Samantha didn't say anything to Alanna the whole way there. Alanna could tell that something was bothering her mom, but being 4 years old, just let it go.

"Here is her bag with her clothes and toys." Samantha told Elaine.

"Ok. What time should I expect you to pick her up tomorrow?" Elaine asked.

"After dinner. I have so much to do still. Thank you again." Samantha answered. "Bye Alanna.

"Bye Mommy." Alanna responded.

Alanna stood on the front porch with her grandma and watched as her mom left her. As soon as she was out of sight, Alanna went into the house. Elaine thought that something was up and wanted to call Randy, but Bob told her to wait until tomorrow night. As Samantha drove back to their house, she tried her best to forget about Alanna for now. She figured that she was too little to understand anything and it would be better this way.

Meanwhile, Randy's flight was getting ready to land in Oakland, California. He was glad that the flight was over with and he could get a hot shower and decent meal. Once he was off the plane, he called John and let him know that he made it alive. John told him what room they were in and as soon as Randy had his rental car and his luggage, Randy headed to the hotel.

"Thank God I'm here." Randy stated as he walked into his and John's room.

"Yeah, I bet. I hate these long plane rides. You wanna grab some food?" John asked.

"Yeah. But can I get a shower first?" Randy answered.

"Sure thing." John stated as he flipped through the TV stations.

Once Randy was out of the shower, he and John hopped into the car and headed into downtown Oakland. Randy remembered that there was a great restaurant at Jack London Square and so they headed over there. After being seated near the bar, Randy pulled out his phone and called Samantha, but she didn't answer. He left her a message and hung up.

"Everything ok man?" John asked.

"I don't know. I have this feeling that something isn't right. Sam didn't answer her phone." Randy answered.

"She's probably busy with Alanna. After all its past 9 there." John responded.

"You're probably right. I'll call her tomorrow before the show." Randy stated before they ordered their food.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After dinner, Randy and John hit a local club and were joined by a few other stars as well. Randy soon forgot about Samantha and enjoyed his night out. As he was nursing his last drink, his personal assistant, Shanna joined the table.

"There you are. I've been trying to get a hold of you all day." Shanna stated.

"Sorry. Was on a plane all day and then grabbed a shower and dinner. I just needed some time to relax. So what's up? Haven't talked to you in two weeks." Randy responded.

"Not a whole lot. I have your schedule for tomorrow though." Shanna stated.

"What's it like?" Randy asked.

"Autograph signing at noon at Southland Mall in Hayward with John Cena, The Miz and Maria, creative meeting at 4 at the arena with Stephanie, then in ring training from 5 to 5:30." Shanna answered.

"So much for a non-hectic first day back." Randy responded.

"What's bothering you?" Shanna asked.

"It's nothing." Randy answered.

"Randal Keith Orton, I know you better than that. Now tell me what's got you down and out?" Shanna responded.

"Alright! Alright. No need to use full names now. It's Samantha. I tried calling her before dinner and she didn't answer her phone and she hasn't called me back. And as you know, that's not like her. I'm just worried." Randy told her.

"I'm sure everything is fine. Call her tomorrow before the autograph signing. I'll be stopping by your room at 10am so be up and ready to go." Shanna stated.

"I will be. Thanks again, Shanna. You always know what to say." Randy responded.

"No problem. See you tomorrow." Shanna stated as she got up and left.

Randy and John headed back to the hotel a little after midnight. While John fell asleep right away, Randy had a hard falling asleep as it still bothered him that Samantha didn't answer the phone and didn't call him back. Randy finally fell asleep around 4am just to be woken up at 8am by his alarm clock.

Randy rolled out of bed and headed into the bathroom. While he was in the shower, John got up and made a pot of coffee. Randy could smell the coffee as he dried off. His best friend did more for him than his own wife did. Randy finally emerged from the bathroom and finished getting dressed. He checked his phone, and still nothing from Samantha.

"She'll call you when she's ready." John stated.

"I know, but still something about all this doesn't seem right." Randy responded as someone knocked on their door. "Can you get that?"

"Sure. It's Shanna." John stated.

"Hey guys. Are you ready to roll? We need to be at the mall by 11." Shanna asked.

"Sure am." Randy answered as he grabbed his phone and wallet.

"Yup." John responded.

The three of them left the hotel and to Shanna's rental car. She could tell that Randy was still worried about things back home. Once they arrived at the mall with the other stars, Shanna stepped off to the side and tried to call Samantha. She knew that something major had to have happened for Samantha not to call Randy back. Her phone went to voice mail and Shanna left a quick message.

The autograph session at the mall lasted about 2 hours. And not only did they sign autographs, they posed for pictures and got to chat with their fans as well. After they left the mall, they headed straight for the arena. John, The Miz and Maria headed to their training sessions while Randy and Shanna headed to his meeting with Stephanie.

"Thank you for coming in." Stephanie stated as she closed the door. "How was Alanna's birthday?"

"Good. So what's new on the storyline front?" Randy asked.

"Uh, not too much. You just got out of a major storyline, so we don't want to throw you into another large one right away. I will have your script ready by show time. Is there something you need to tell me?" Stephanie answered.

"Ok. Not that I know of. It's just been a rough couple of days." Randy responded.

"Ok. You know that you can come talk to me if you need to." Stephanie stated.

"Thank you. Is that all?" Randy asked.

"Yes. I know you need to get ready for your training session with Shawn. So may go. Shanna, I need to talk to you about a few other things." Stephanie answered.

"Ok. Randy, I'll catch up to you after your done training." Shanna stated.

"Ok. Bye." Randy stated and walked out of the office.

"Is everything ok with him?" Stephanie asked.

"I think so, why?" Shanna answered.

"He doesn't seem like the same Randy he was 2 weeks ago." Stephanie responded.

"I know what you mean. But I have no idea what's bothering him. He was fine when I left him last night at the club." Shanna stated.

"Ok. If something comes up, please let me know as soon as possible." Stephanie responded.

"I will." Shanna stated.

"Ok. That's it for now." Stephanie told her.

Shanna left the office and headed out into the arena. Randy was still in the ring working with Shawn on their match for that night. Randy was focused in the ring, but outside the ring he was a mess. Once his training session was over with, Randy headed to his locker room to hang out and get ready for the show.

Meanwhile, back in St. Louis, Elaine and Bob were getting worried about their daughter-in-law. It was nearing 9pm and she still hadn't shown up to pick up Alanna. Elaine put Alanna to bed and headed downstairs where Bob, Nathan and Becky were sitting.

"Has anyone heard from Samantha yet?" Elaine asked.

"No mom." Becky answered.

"Not yet." Nathan answered.

"I don't know what's keeping her, but if she doesn't get here soon, we're going to have to call Randy." Bob stated.

"I know. Turn on the show. It's 6pm there and the show should be starting now. Once he leaves the ring if Samantha hasn't shown up by then, we'll call him." Elaine agreed as they watched RAW.

Back in Oakland, Randy had just won his match against Shawn Michaels and was making his way back to his dressing room. Shanna was waiting for him. While he showered, his phone went off and Shanna answered it.

"Randy Orton's phone." Shanna stated.

"Who is this?" Bob asked.

"This is Mr. Orton's personal assistant, Shanna." Shanna answered.

"Ok. This is his father. I really need to talk to Randy." Bob responded.

"He's in the shower at the moment. Can he call you back?" Shanna asked.

"Sure. Thank you." Bob answered as he hung up. "His assistant will have him call us back."

"I don't know how to tell him that his wife left Alanna with us yesterday and hasn't come back for her." Elaine stated.

"We'll just have to tell him just like that." Bob stated. "I think I'm going to have Nathan and Becky head over to their house and make sure that everything is ok there."

"Ok." Elaine responded.

"Becky, Nathan, I want you both to go over to your brother's house and make sure that everything is ok. Take the camera just in case. Here are the keys to the front door and the alarm code. Be careful." Bob told them.

"We will, daddy." Becky stated.

Meanwhile back in Oakland, Randy had just finished getting dressed when he walked back into his dressing room. Shanna was sitting there with his cell phone in her hand. He looked at her in hopes that she would tell him that Samantha called.

"Your dad called while you were in the shower. I told him you would call him back." Shanna stated.

"Thank you. I will." Randy responded as he took his phone and called his dad.

"Hello." Bob answered the phone.

"Hi dad. Shanna said you called. What's up?" Randy asked.

"Yes I did. Son, your mother and I have something to tell you. Yesterday, Samantha dropped off Alanna with us and she was supposed to pick her up right after dinner. Well, its almost 10pm here and she still hasn't shown up. I sent Nathan and Becky over to your house to make sure everything was ok there. We've tried calling her and nothing." Bob answered.

"She did what? Why would she do something like that? What did Nathan and Becky find at the house?" Randy asked.

"They're not back yet. As soon as they get back I will call you with any information." Bob answered.

"Ok. I will be on the first flight back tomorrow." Randy responded before hanging up.

"What happened?" Shanna asked.

"Samantha dropped off our daughter at my parents house yesterday and hasn't picked her up yet. It's 10pm there. She also hasn't been answering or returning their calls. I need to find Stephanie and tell her to cancel everything for the week." Randy answered.

"I'll book your flight for first thing in the morning. And just to be safe, I'll head back with you." Shanna responded.

Randy literally ran to Stephanie's office. She was sitting in her office with her husband, Paul Levesque. Paul left as soon as Randy walked in and told her that he really needed to talk to her. Stephanie closed the door so that Randy could talk freely.

"What's going on?" Stephanie asked.

"Samantha left Alanna with my parents and didn't come back for her. My brother and sister are over at my house right now trying to make sure that everything is ok at home. I need to be on the first flight out in the morning." Randy answered.

"Alright. I will make sure that you are cleared for the week. Have Shanna go back to St. Louis with you so that I can still work with you guys at the same time." Stephanie responded.

"Thank you." Randy stated as he left the office.

About an hour later, Bob called Randy back with information from Nathan and Becky. Samantha had cleaned out all of her stuff and was no where to be found. Her house keys were sitting in the mailbox and Nathan pulled them out and left them in the house. Randy put his head in his hands and started crying and thought how could she do this to him and their daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, Shanna and Randy boarded a flight back to St. Louis. Bob was at the airport to pick them up. Randy introduced Shanna to his dad before they dropped her off at a near by hotel. Randy was exhausted as he didn't bother sleeping the night before.

"How is Alanna doing?" Randy asked.

"She's good. She's been asking for Mommy, but we've been able to distract her with other things." Bob answered as they pulled into the drive way.

"Daddy!" Alanna screamed when she saw Randy.

"Hi Princess. Were you a good girl for grandma and grandpa?" Randy asked.

"Yes." Alanna answered.

"That's good. Why don't you go play while Daddy talks to Grandma and Grandpa." Randy responded.

"Ok." Alanna stated as she took off and played.

"How can Samantha do this to us?" Randy asked.

"I don't know son. I wish I could answer that for you, but I can't. No one other than Samantha can answer that." Bob answered.

"I know. I just don't know what to say to Alanna. She's going to ask why her Mommy isn't here." Randy responded.

"Take it one step at a time. You have family and friends that support you. Why don't you try calling Maggie and Roger and see if they know what's going on." Elaine suggested.

"I think I will. I'll be out front on the phone." Randy responded.

Meanwhile back at the hotel, Shanna had just gotten out of the shower and was checking her messages. She still hadn't heard from Randy and figured that when he was ready, he would call her. She grabbed her phone and purse and headed out the door to get something to eat.

"Hello, Roger. It's Randy." Randy stated.

"Hello, Randy. Is everything ok?" Roger asked.

"No. Uh, I was wondering if you knew were Samantha is?" Randy asked.

"Samantha should be at your house with Alanna." Roger answered. "What's going on, Randy?"

"I got a call last night from my parents. Samantha dropped off Alanna on Sunday after I left for the show in Oakland, CA. She was supposed to pick her up yesterday after dinner, but never showed up. Nate and Becky went over to our house and everything that belongs to Samantha is gone from the house." Randy told him.

"I had no idea about this. We haven't talked to her since Saturday at the party. Have you tried to track her cell phone?" Roger responded.

"No. Her cell phone was sitting on the counter of our house. The car I bought her is still parked in the driveway as well. I just don't know what to do. But if you hear from her, can you please let me know and tell her that our daughter misses her." Randy stated.

"I sure will." Roger stated before they hung up.

"I take it they don't know anything either?" Elaine asked from the doorway.

"Not a thing." Randy answered.

"Well, Alanna is asking for you and I have lunch ready." Elaine responded.

"Ok. I'm coming." Randy stated.

After lunch, Alanna laid down for a nap, but fought it hard. She was scared that her daddy wouldn't be there when she woke up. Randy promised her that he would be there and that after her nap they would go into town for dinner. Alanna curled up with her bear and fell asleep. While she was sleeping, Bob took Randy over to his house so that he could check out the house and get his car. Randy also called Shanna to tell her that Samantha had moved out of their house and there was no trace of her anywhere.

Randy took a shower and changed his clothes before heading back to his parents house. When he got there Alanna was still sleeping. Nathan was there and Becky arrived home from school shortly thereafter. No one knew what to say to Randy to make him feel better. Becky just hugged her oldest brother and he couldn't help but smile. Soon Alanna was up from her nap and she and Randy left his parents house.

Randy drove into town and found the hotel where Shanna was staying at. He asked the front desk for her room number and headed up with Alanna in tow. Randy knocked on Shanna's door and waited for her to open the door. Once they were inside, Randy introduced Shanna and Alanna.

"Alanna, this is my friend and assistant, Shanna. Shanna, this is my daughter Alanna." Randy stated.

"It's nice to finally meet you Alanna. Your daddy talks a lot about you." Shanna responded.

"Thank you. Daddy, where's Mommy?" Alanna asked.

"I don't know sweetie. We're trying to find out where she is, but don't worry about it for now. Daddy is home and not going anywhere without you." Randy answered.

"Ok. Can I watch cartoons, please?" Alanna asked.

"Sure." Shanna answered as she turned on the TV for Alanna.

"I don't know what I am going to do. She depends on Samantha for so much." Randy stated.

"I know. First you need to call Stephanie and tell her what's going on. Then we need to find Samantha and find out why she left in the first place." Shanna responded.

"Can you watch her while I step into the hallway and call Stephanie?" Randy asked.

"Sure." Shanna answered.

"Alanna, Daddy needs to go make a quick phone call in the hallway. Shanna is going to stay right here with you. I promise I will be right back." Randy told his daughter.

"Ok." Alanna stated.

Randy stepped out into the hallway and dialed Stephanie's number. He replayed the events of the last 2 weeks and nothing seemed different to him. Samantha acted the same as she always did and they had even made love a few nights before he left for California. Randy couldn't figure out what went wrong.

"Stephanie McMahon." Stephanie stated.

"Steph, it's Randy. I'm in St. Louis. Samantha moved all her stuff out of the house and abandoned Alanna at my parents house." Randy told her.

"Have you talked to her yet?" Stephanie asked.

"No. Her cell phone was sitting on the counter in my kitchen. Her car was in the driveway too. It's like she just vanished into thin air." Randy answered.

"What about her family? Have you talked to them yet?" Stephanie asked.

"I called her parents this morning when I got in and they haven't talked to her since Saturday at Alanna's birthday party." Randy answered.

"Ok. I know that Shanna is with you in St. Louis. So I will be in a meeting with my dad this evening and I will send her the information from the meeting. Try to stay out of the press until you hear from me." Stephanie stated.

"Ok. I will." Randy responded.

"And don't worry about making it to the next show. As of today you both are on a personal leave of absence." Stephanie stated.

"Thank you, Steph." Randy responded as he hung up.

Randy headed back into the room and told Shanna what Stephanie said. Shanna only nodded her head. She knew that Randy loved Samantha and she thought that Samantha loved Randy. She couldn't stand to see one of her best friends hurting like this. She also couldn't help having the feelings she did for Randy. Randy sat down next to Alanna and pulled her into a hug.

"Why don't we get some dinner?" Shanna suggested.

"Sounds good. What do you say, Alanna?" Randy asked.

"Yes please!" Alanna grinned.

"Alright. Where shall we go?" Shanna asked.

"I know a place that's near my house. It's quiet and no one will bother us." Randy answered.

"Ok. Sounds good to me." Shanna stated with a soft smile.

The three of them headed down to Randy's car and headed towards High Ridge. Randy wasn't sure about going back to his house that night, but he didn't want to stay with his parents either. Once they arrived at the restaurant, the hostess seated them right away near the back of the restaurant, like Randy requested.

After dinner, Randy paid for the bill and they walked back out to his car. Shanna could tell that Randy was worried and angry at the same time. She couldn't blame him either. She wished there was something she could say or do to make him feel better, but she didn't know what to say or do.

"Randy, the hotel is the other way." Shanna stated.

"I know." Randy responded as he continued driving.

"Then where are we going?" Shanna asked.

"To my house. My sister is going to watch Alanna and get her to bed while I take you back to the hotel." Randy answered.

"Aunt Becky stay with me?" Alanna asked.

"Yes, baby girl. Just until Daddy takes Shanna home and then I will be back. I promise." Randy answered.

"Ok." Alanna responded.

Becky was standing on the front porch when Randy pulled up. He carried Alanna up to the porch and let them in. Randy told Becky that it would be late when he got back and to crash in one of the spare rooms. Becky nodded as she hugged her brother. Randy and Shanna took off and headed back to the hotel.

Once they were back at the hotel, Randy headed over to the hotel lounge and took a seat at the bar. Shanna knew that drinking was not the best idea for Randy. In all the years she had known him, she had only seem him drink himself stupid a handful of times.

"Randy, don't do this. You have a little girl who is depending on you to come home." Shanna stated after she watched Randy down his fifth drink.

"I can handle my alcohol." Randy slurred his words as he tried to stand up.

"Sure you can. Come on. I'm taking you home." Shanna stated as she took his keys and helped him back out to his car.

As Shanna drove back to Randy's house, Randy started mumbling in his sleep. Most of what he said was nonsense and Shanna just ignored it. They soon pulled up to Randy's house. As she helped Randy out of the car, Becky walked out into the garage to help. Once Randy was on his bed, Becky headed home.

"Stay here with me." Randy stated.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Shanna responded.

"Please. I don't want to be alone." Randy pleaded.

"Alright." Shanna stated as she took her shoes off and laid down on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, Randy woke up with one hell of a headache. He rolled over and bumped into Shanna who was still sleeping. He looked down at her and then at himself and realized the neither one of them were wearing anything but the sheets. Randy got up and got dressed and then checked on Alanna who was starting to wake up.

"Daddy." Alanna stated.

"Morning, princess." Randy responded.

"Is Mommy home?" Alanna asked.

"No sweetie, she's not." Randy answered. "Why don't you get dressed and I will make you some pancakes."

"Ok." Alanna responded.

Randy headed back to his room and Shanna was now up and dressed. They didn't say anything for fear that Alanna would hear them. Shanna and Randy managed to make it downstairs before Alanna. Randy got started on making pancakes and soon Alanna came downstairs. She smiled at her dad and said hi to Shanna before sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Alanna, Daddy and Shanna have some things to take care of for work today. Would you like to go see Grandma and Grandpa?" Randy asked.

"Ok. Your work stuff is boring." Alanna answered.

"It can be. I'll call them and see if they can watch you for a few hours." Randy responded as he left the room and called his parents.

After breakfast was cleaned up, Randy and Shanna dropped Alanna off with his parents and headed towards downtown St. Louis. Randy contacted the cell phone company and was able to obtain the last numbers she had contact with. Randy had his lawyer call the number and was able to obtain a physical address and overnighted the divorce papers to Samantha.

Randy was seeking sole custody of Alanna and no spousal support for Samantha as she abandoned her daughter and husband. Shanna spent a majority of the day fielding calls for Randy. Stephanie sent Shanna the information Randy was waiting for after Shanna told her that they located Samantha and Randy was filing for divorce. Stephanie scheduled a press conference for the following week in Stanford, Connecticut.

After leaving his lawyers office with a copy of the divorce papers, Randy and Shanna headed back towards his parents house to pick up Alanna. This gave Shanna a chance to talk to Randy about last night.

"So what happened last night after we got back to your house?" Shanna asked.

"I honestly don't remember. All I know is that when I woke up this morning, neither one of us was wearing anything." Randy answered.

"Ok." Shanna stated. "So what do you want to say at the press conference next week?"

"Well, I'm assuming that by the time we get back to my house, Wikipedia will have been updated with my plans to divorce Samantha and all that lead up to the divorce. So I will address any rumors and suspicions anyone has as well as whatever Stephanie and Vince want me to address." Randy responded.

"Sounds good. I will make note of that." Shanna stated as they pulled up to Randy's parents house.

Shanna stayed in the car as she needed to make sure that Randy's calendar was set for the conference next week. She also needed to book their flights to Stanford, but she wasn't sure if Alanna would be going with them. She figured that Randy would probably bring her with him on the trip as Alanna has been through enough with one parent leaving.

Over the next week, Randy spent every day with Alanna and Shanna booked three tickets to Stanford. Shanna was worried about both Randy and Alanna. She hoped that Samantha would stay gone for their sake. Alanna was getting back on schedule without her mom around and Randy was starting to relax a little more.

The Friday before they had to leave for Connecticut, Becky came over and offered to watch Alanna so that Randy could go out. John was in town filming a promo for his up-coming movie. Randy called Shanna who was at the hotel and asked if she wanted to go out with him, John and Stephanie. Shanna was up for a night on the town.

"Thank you for watching her. Becky." Randy stated.

"Anything for my oldest brother and my niece." Becky responded.

"Just remember that she still has an occasional nightmare about Samantha leaving." Randy stated.

"Ok. She will be just fine with me. If I need any help, Mom and Dad are just a phone call away. Now go have fun with your friends. And don't worry about coming home, stay at a hotel if you have to." Becky responded.

"Thanks, Becky." Randy stated as he headed out the door.

John and Stephanie were staying at the same hotel as Shanna and so the three of them were waiting in the lobby for Randy. Once he showed up, they got in his car and headed into St. Louis. The four of them had a great time at the clubs. Randy tried to forget about his problems with Samantha and enjoyed the company of his friends.

Towards the end of the night, everyone was pretty smashed. Randy still managed to drive back to the hotel, where they hung out in the lounge and had a few more drinks. John and Stephanie soon headed back to their room, leaving Shanna and Randy in the lounge.

"There is no way either of us are going anywhere." Shanna stated as she tried to stand up.

"Yeah. I need to get a room. Becky is with Alanna until this afternoon." Randy responded.

"Why don't you just crash in my room. I have the room." Shanna suggested.

Randy just shrugged as they headed for the elevator. Once they were in the room. Randy couldn't resist any longer and pulled Shanna closer to him. Shanna wasn't sure what was happening but she didn't try to stop it either. Before she could even blink, she felt his lips against hers. And as if it were meant to be, she let him kiss her and she kissed him back. The rest of the night was a blur to both of them.

The next morning, Randy and Shanna woke up and took showers before heading out of the hotel. John and Stephanie were due to come over and see Alanna before they left for Tampa. Randy and Shanna drove back to his house where Alanna was just getting up. Becky had breakfast on the table and waited until Alanna was up before she said good bye and left.

"I know you took a shower, but you might want to change your clothes before John gets here. Plus your clothes smell like alcohol." Becky stated before she left.

"Thanks, sis. I will." Randy smirked at his baby sister.

Randy ran upstairs and changed his clothes just before John and Stephanie arrived. Shanna had cleared the table and took care of the dishes while Alanna went up to her room and played. John and Stephanie hung out with Alanna for a little while and wished Randy the best of luck with his press conference and the divorce.

After John and Stephanie left, Shanna helped Alanna clean up her room and helped pack a suitcase for their trip to Stanford. Shanna loved being around Alanna and hoped that one day she would have kids of her own just like Alanna. Randy was downstairs in his home office when the door bell rang.

"I'm looking for a Mr. Randal Orton." a man stated.

"Who are you?" Randy asked.

"My name is Mr. Casey. I have court documents that need to be served to Mr. Orton." he answered.

"I'm Randal." Randy stated as he signed for the papers.

"It you have any questions, please feel free to give me a call. My number and address is on the envelope." Mr. Casey stated.

"Thanks." Randy responded as he closed the door.

Randy took the envelope into his office and pulled out the papers. It was the divorce papers that he had Samantha served with. She signed them and nothing was changed. She didn't protest the spousal support or the custody order. Randy put the papers back into the envelope and headed upstairs.

"I need to go over to my lawyer's office and drop of this envelope that arrived. Then we can head to the airport for our flight." Randy stated.

"Ok. Alanna is all packed and I just need to stop by the hotel and pick up my stuff and check out." Shanna responded.

"Ok. You ready princess?" Randy asked.

"Yes, Daddy. Are we going on a plane?" Alanna answered.

"Yes we are. We are going to go see my bosses and Daddy has a very important meeting to attend when we get there. Shanna will be going with us and she will be there to watch you too, ok." Randy responded.

"Ok. I like Shanna. She's nice." Alanna stated.

"Yes she is. She is one of my best friends other than Uncle John." Randy told her.

After dropping off the papers at his lawyers office and swinging by the hotel so that Shanna could get her stuff and check out, they headed for the airport. Once they were on the plane, Randy helped Alanna buckle up next to the window, while Shanna took the aisle seat, putting Randy in the middle seat. Which he didn't mind at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once they arrived in Connecticut, they headed over to the office right away for the press conference. Shanna kept Alanna busy while Randy answered questions about his personal and professional life. Stephanie and Shane were there as well just in case the questions got out of line.

"I'm glad that is over with." Randy stated once he was in the room with Shanna and Alanna.

"You did good out there. And word from her?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah. She signed the papers and hopefully within the next few weeks I will have sole custody and will be divorced from her. And she's not getting a dime." Randy answered.

"That's good. What about Alanna?" Stephanie asked.

"She will be traveling with me. I don't have a choice. She won't let me leave for more than a few hours at a time." Randy answered.

"Ok. I will make sure that her tickets are paid for through the company. I can't imagine what she is going through after her mom abandoned her like that." Stephanie responded.

"I'm just glad that she had the good sense to leave her with my parents and not anyone else." Randy stated.

"True. Well, I know that you want to get to your hotel and get settled. If you need anything give us a call." Shane responded.

"Thanks." Randy responded as he picked up his daughter and started to leave.

Once they arrived at the hotel, Alanna fell asleep on one of the beds in the room while Randy and Shanna talked about what happened between them. Randy didn't regret anything and told her that for now and until the heat from the divorce blew over, they should keep it low key for now. Shanna agreed even though she wanted to shout from the rooftop that she loved Randy Orton.

Later that night after Alanna woke up, the three of them headed out for dinner. Shanna noticed that Alanna was a little sad and nudged Randy. Randy looked at his little girl and wondered what was bothering her so much.

"Alanna, what's wrong?" Randy asked.

"Mommy's not coming back is she?" Alanna asked.

"I don't think so." Randy answered.

"Why? Doesn't she love us anymore?" Alanna asked.

"Sweetie, I'm sure that Mommy loves you. I don't know why she left like she did, but no matter what Daddy will always be there for you." Randy answered.

Randy, Shanna and Alanna finished their meals and headed back to the hotel. The next day they had to fly to Sacramento, California. Randy didn't want to take anymore time off than he already had. Once Alanna was in bed sleeping, Randy finally broke down and cried. Shanna walked over to him and lifted his chin.

She looked into his eyes and without any hesitation, she placed her lips on his. Randy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Neither one wanted to wake Alanna so they kept as quiet as they could as they made love to each other for the first time without alcohol.

The next morning, Randy and Shanna were up before Alanna and each of them made it into the shower before breakfast. Alanna was a little happier when she woke up, but Randy could still tell that what Samantha did to her bothered her. As the three of the them left the hotel, they grabbed some McDonald's on the way to the airport.

"I can't wait to get to the hotel and get a good night's sleep." Shanna stated as they got off the plane in Sacramento.

"Same here. Not that last night wasn't fun, but I haven't gotten much sleep since Monday. And I'm sure that Alanna is just as tired." Randy agreed. "So what's the lineup for tomorrow?"

"Not much at all. I have a meeting with the creative team at 8:30. We have a meeting with Stephanie at 10 and then you have in-ring training with The Miz from 11 to 11:30. After that you don't have to be at the arena until 5." Shanna stated as she looked at Randy's work schedule on her PDA.

"Ok. So I have time for breakfast with Alanna and lunch with you and Alanna and then its off to the arena for the show." Randy stated.

"Pretty much. But enough about work for now. Let's just get to the hotel and relax." Shanna suggested.

"Ok. Let's go." Randy stated.

Once they arrived at the hotel, Randy decided to upgrade his room so that Alanna would have her own room. Randy knew that the WWE was paying for Shanna's room but he really didn't want to be alone. So he told the front desk to cancel her room and upgrade his room.

After getting the room key, Randy took their bags up while Shanna stayed in the lobby with Alanna. As soon as Randy came back downstairs they headed into the hotel restaurant to get some dinner. The restaurant was full of RAW stars and staff alike. There were a few who stopped what they were doing when Randy walked in carrying Alanna.

"How many people know about what's going on in my personal life?" Randy asked as they joined John at his table.

"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with Alanna being here with you. The last time she came on the road was Wrestlemania 26." John answered.

"Oh well, they'll all know sooner or later. It's already up on Wikipedia that, and I quote: _"On August 2__nd__ 2012, Randy Orton has filed for divorce from his estranged wife, Samantha and is seeking sole custody of their daughter Alanna Orton."_ I wonder who leaked the news, especially since the only people who know about this are your parents, her parents, your siblings, John, Stephanie, The McMahon's, your lawyer, her lawyer and me." Shanna stated.

"I bet you anything someone on her side did this. My only concern is protecting Alanna from all this right now. I don't care what they say about me, I just want her to be safe and away from it all." Randy responded.

After dinner John, Randy, Shanna and Alanna headed up to their rooms. Alanna fell asleep as soon as Randy put her in bed. He sat there and watched her sleep while Shanna took a shower. He couldn't believe that Samantha would want to give up everything she had.

"She looks a lot like you when you sleep." Shanna stated.

"Thanks. She's my life. I can't imagine a day without her in it. I just don't understand how a mother can walk out on someone she gave birth to 4 years earlier." Randy responded.

"I don't know either, but I know that you love her more than life itself and I am not one to take that away from you and her. I can tell you this, I'm not going anywhere." Shanna stated.

"Thank you for everything. I just hope that the divorce goes through without any problems. She signed the papers and didn't try to fight me on custody of Alanna. I think that when I go to court for the divorce, I am going to seek a permanent restraining order against her so that no matter what she can't have any contact with Alanna or me." Randy responded as he walked out of the room. "And I know that we've been on the fast track since everything happened, and I'm just glad that I have you."

Shanna just smiled as she walked over to Randy and hugged him. Randy wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her shoulder and hair. Shanna just held him close and when he was ready she let go. Randy kissed her forehead before getting a bottle of water out of the mini fridge.

The next day, while Shanna was in her meeting with the creative team, Randy enjoyed room service with Alanna. Once they were finished, Randy and Alanna headed to the arena for his meeting with Stephanie. Shanna took Alanna into catering while Randy dealt with work issues.

"Daddy!" Alanna squealed as she ran to her dad.

"Are you having fun with Shanna?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. I got some pictures with names on it from some people you work with." Alanna answered.

"You mean autographs? From who?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. Uncle John, John Morrison, The Miz, Maria, Eve, Kane, MVP and The Hardy's." Alanna answered.

"That's cool. What would you say if I told you that you could sit in one of the front row seats in the arena and watch me in the ring with The Miz?" Randy responded.

"Really? Yay!!" Alanna squealed in excitement.

Randy walked with Shanna and Alanna to their seats and then headed down to the ring for his practice. While Randy and The Miz were training, Stephanie joined Shanna and Alanna in the arena.

"Hi Alanna." Stephanie stated.

"Hi." Alanna responded.

"Hi Shanna. How are things going?" Stephanie asked.

"Hi Stephanie. Good. I can see that Randy needs to focus more in the ring and not worry about personal stuff." Shanna answered.

"Yeah. I'm sure that by tonight he will be just fine. You know what, Alanna? I just got a package with your Daddy's stuff in it. How would you like to come by my office and I will give some stuff?" Stephanie responded.

"Ok. Thank you." Alanna stated.

"You're Welcome. Shanna, just have Randy bring her by my office before he leaves for lunch." Stephanie responded.

"I will. Thank you." Shanna stated.

Once Randy was done in the ring he showered and changed. Shanna told him what Stephanie suggested and the three of them headed to Stephanie's office. Stephanie was in her office with her husband, Paul Levesque and their daughters Aurora and Murphy.

"Hi Randy. Shanna. And who is this young lady?" Paul asked.

"I'm Alanna Marie Orton." Alanna answered.

"Well, hello Alanna. My name is Paul and I work with your daddy. How are you?" Paul asked.

"Ok. My mommy left us." Alanna answered.

"Oh. I didn't know that. I'm sorry." Paul stated as he looked at Randy.

"It's ok. Daddy takes good care of me." Alanna responded.

"That's good. Daddy's are supposed to take care of their princesses." Paul stated.

"Alanna, why don't you come over here and I'll help you pick out some stuff." Stephanie stated.

"Can we help her, Mommy?" Aurora asked.

"Sure." Stephanie answered as they walked over to a closet filled with WWE merchandise.

"Stephanie is done with meetings for the day and since we have the girls with us, we'll be hanging out in here. We brought toys, DVD's and coloring books. If you want Alanna is more than welcome to play with the girls while you do what you need to do tonight." Paul suggested.

"Thank you, Paul. I think she might like that, but I will ask her first. She's been very clingy to me and my parents since Samantha took off." Randy responded.

"Ok. Just know that the offer is always good." Paul stated. "You have my number, so just give me call and let me know."

"Ok. I will." Randy responded.

Once Alanna came back into the office, she was decked out in Randy Orton gear. Randy couldn't help but smile at his daughter. Aurora and Murphy came back wearing Paul's character, Triple H's gear. Randy asked Alanna if she wanted to play with Aurora and Murphy while he worked that night. Her eyes lit up and she became excited that he was going to allow her to play with someone else's kids. Alanna told Randy and Shanna that Samantha wouldn't let her play with any other kids in their neighborhood. Randy let Paul know that Alanna would be joining them in the office.

Later that night, while Randy worked, Alanna played with Aurora and Murphy in Stephanie's office. Stephanie was also working, but Paul was out with an injury, so he stayed in the office with the girls. Once the show was over, Randy picked up Alanna and headed back to the hotel with Shanna. Alanna fell asleep before they could order dinner, but Paul and Stephanie had fed the girls in catering so it was ok.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Over the next few weeks, Alanna traveled with Randy to all his shows. Shanna helped take care of her while Randy was in the ring or in meetings or other work related events. In his off time, Randy was able to finalize his divorce from Samantha and retain sole custody of Alanna.

While Randy dealt with his court issues and spent time alone with Alanna, Shanna headed home to Kansas and visited with her family. Shanna told them all about what had happened with Randy and his wife after they asked about it. Shanna also told them that she had strong feelings for him and she was willing to help him with Alanna.

"How are things going with Alanna?" Shanna asked Randy one morning while they were on the phone.

"Good. I think she is starting to understand that Samantha isn't coming back anytime soon." Randy answered.

"Did you get the restraining order put in place?" Shanna asked.

"Yeah. She can't come within 500 feet of me or Alanna regardless where we are at." Randy answered. "But enough about that. How's Kansas?"

"Good. It's ok here. It's nice to see my family again, but I miss the warmer weather. And I miss Alanna and you." Shanna responded.

"You miss us? What did we do to cause you to miss us?" Randy asked with a smile.

"I can tell that you're smiling. You know what you did to cause me to miss you both." Shanna answered.

"I know. We miss you too." Randy responded.

"Let me call you right back." Shanna stated as she stood up and started to feel sick.

"Ok. Is everything ok?" Randy asked but there was no answer.

Randy hung up and went back to working on changing all the locks and security codes in the house. Once he was done, he put Alanna in the car and headed to the hardware store to make duplicates on his house keys for his parents. After making the keys, Randy drove over to his parents house to give them the new keys and new security code for the alarm system. His parents weren't home but Nathan and Becky were there.

"Well, how about I order some pizza while we wait for mom and dad to get home?" Randy suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Nathan responded.

"Yummy." Becky stated as she played with Alanna.

"Yes, Pizza." Alanna chimed in.

Randy used the house phone to order the pizza as he was still waiting to hear back from Shanna on his cell phone. After the pizza was ordered and paid for, Randy joined everyone in the living room and flipped through the channels. Just as he was getting comfortable, Randy's cell phone went off.

"Hello." Randy answered his phone.

"Sorry it took me so long to call you back. But it seems like its just one thing after another this morning." Shanna responded.

"It's ok. Is everything ok there?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. Just out of nowhere I felt sick. So I took care of myself and I managed to eat something and keep it down." Shanna answered.

"That's good. I hope you feel better soon." Randy stated.

"Me too. But I think just to be on the safe side, I'm going to go to the doctor and get checked out this afternoon." Shanna responded.

"Sounds good. Let me know what happens." Randy stated.

"I will. Give Alanna a hug for me." Shanna responded.

"I will. Bye." Randy stated before hanging up.

Bob and Elaine arrived home just after the pizza arrived. After lunch and after giving the set of keys and security code to his parents, Randy took Alanna back home and started packing for the next trip with RAW. While he was packing, Shanna sent him a text message.

_**Back from the doctors office. Had blood tests ran and will know this evening.**_

_Ok. I'm trying to pack for the next show. It's not easy when you don't have the motivation to do so._

_**I know. But maybe this will motivate you enough, I will be waiting at the airport to pick you and Alanna up. I will be driving to the next show since it is only 2 hours away from my sister's house.**_

_I think I can manage that._

_**Good. I'll talk to you later.**_

_Ok. Bye._

Randy continued packing his and Alanna's stuff for the trip. It was a lot more difficult to travel with a child, but Randy was glad that he had friends and co-workers that were willing to help him out and watch Alanna for him at the arena. After he was done packing, he fixed dinner for him and Alanna and then gave her a bath before putting her to bed.

Randy headed downstairs and cleaned up from dinner. Once the kitchen was clean, he made sure the house was locked up and the alarm was set. Randy headed into his office and turned on the computer. As he waited for the computer to finish loading, Shanna called his cell phone.

"Hey. How are things going?" Randy answered the phone.

"Ok. How are things there?" Shanna asked.

"Good. Alanna is in bed and the house is clean, locked and secured for the night." Randy answered. "Did you hear back from the doctor's office yet?"

"That's good. Yeah. They called just a little bit ago." Shanna responded.

"Is everything ok?" Randy asked concerned.

"It will be. I would rather tell you in person than over the phone." Shanna answered.

"Ok. Not a problem. Alanna and I fly into Topeka around 3pm tomorrow. We can talk about it tomorrow night at dinner. I will see if John can sit with Alanna in our room." Randy responded.

"Ok. That sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow." Shanna stated.

"See you tomorrow." Randy responded.

After Randy checked his email, he headed up to bed. The next day was going to be a long day and Randy had no idea what was going to happen. The next morning, Randy and Alanna headed to the airport and boarded their flight to Topeka. Randy made sure that Alanna had coloring books, crayons, DVD's and other stuff for the trip to keep her entertained.

Once their flight landed, Randy and Alanna stopped at the first restrooms and then headed towards baggage claim. Shanna was standing next to the luggage carousel waiting for them. Shanna smiled as soon as she saw them. Randy walked over to her and pulled her into a big hug.

"How was your flight?" Shanna asked as they loaded up her car.

"Not bad." Randy answered.

"That's good. So I have a suite reserved at the hotel and I made sure that it had two rooms and I arranged for something special for Alanna in the room." Shanna responded.

"That's great. You didn't have to go to the extra trouble." Randy stated.

"No trouble at all. I wanted to do it." Shanna responded as she drove out of the airport.

Once they arrived at the hotel, they unloaded the car and headed up to the room. In Alanna's room there was a set of brand new princess pajama's and a princess bear waiting for her on the bed. While Alanna and Shanna played in her room, Randy called his parents and took a shower. Alanna had just fallen asleep when Randy emerged from the shower.

"So, what did your doctor tell you yesterday that you needed to tell me in person?" Randy asked.

"Well, there is no easy way to tell you other than to just come out and say it." Shanna answered.

"Right. Babe, you know you can tell me anything." Randy responded.

"I know. But for some reason I'm just really nervous about telling this to you especially since I don't know how you're going to react or anything like that." Shanna stated.

"Why don't you just tell me what it is and we'll go from there." Randy responded.

"Ok. Here it goes." Shanna stated. "I'm pregnant."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What did you say?" Randy asked not sure if he heard her correctly.

"I'm pregnant." Shanna answered.

"When? How far?" Randy asked.

"I'm 6 weeks and due June 22nd." Shanna answered.

"Wow. We're going to have a baby." Randy stated.

"Are you ok?" Shanna asked.

"Yeah. I'm just in shock that's all." Randy answered.

"Believe me, so am I. You're the first person I told since it's your baby. I just don't know how to tell my family." Shanna responded.

"I'll go with you if you want me to." Randy stated.

"That would be good. Thank you. What about your family?" Shanna asked.

"My dad already suspects that something is going on between us. We'll tell them when we head back to St. Louis. We also need to tell Alanna that she is going to have a baby brother or sister." Randy answered.

"Ok." Shanna responded.

"This might be too soon, but given the circumstances, I would like it if you would move in with me. I want to be able to be there everyday to watch our baby grow inside of you and I want to make sure that I am there when you go into labor and everything." Randy stated.

"I would like that." Shanna responded with a smile.

Randy pulled her into a hug and held her close to him until they heard Alanna behind them. Randy looked at the time and realized that they needed to eat dinner and he wanted to tell Alanna about Shanna moving in with them. The three left the their hotel room and headed down to the restaurant. Once they were seated at their table, Randy decided that now was as good a time as any to talk to Alanna.

"Alanna, Daddy has something he wants to talk to you about." Randy started off the conversation after Shanna got up to use the restroom.

"Ok." Alanna responded.

"How would you like it if Shanna were to come stay with us in St. Louis?" Randy asked.

"Ok. Is she going to be my new mommy?" Alanna asked.

"She's not going to replace your mommy, Alanna. But she is going to be someone you'll need to listen to like you did for your mommy, ok." Randy answered.

"Ok." Alanna responded. "Do I call her Shanna or mommy?"

"You call her whatever you are ok with calling her, as long as it's nice." Randy stated.

"Ok." Alanna responded as Shanna came back to the table.

After dinner they headed back up to the room and Alanna took a bath while Shanna laid down on the bed. The next day was going to be an interesting day for both Randy and Shanna. They needed to tell Stephanie about the pregnancy and Shanna's moving to St. Louis. Then the show was being taped at 4pm.

Randy put Alanna to bed and got in the shower. He thought about how they were going to tell her family, Alanna and his parents that not only they were together, but they were going to have a baby. After his shower, Randy laid down on the bed next to Shanna and placed his hand over her lower stomach. Shanna felt reassured that Randy meant what he said and soon fell asleep.

The next morning, Randy awoke to Shanna in the bathroom being sick. Randy got up and walked over to the bathroom door and knocked lightly. Shanna could barely mumble a yes as she continued to throw up.

"Are you ok in there?" Randy asked.

"I will be." Shanna answered.

"Can I get you anything?" Randy asked.

"A glass of water, please." Shanna answered.

Randy got her a glass of water and walked back into the bedroom. Shanna was just coming out of the bathroom and she looked miserable. Randy couldn't help but feel bad for her after all it was his baby that was making her so sick.

"Thank you. I feel a little better now." Shanna stated.

"That's good. I'm going to order room service for breakfast, do you want anything?" Randy asked.

"Um. Orange juice and a fruit plate." Shanna answered.

"Ok." Randy stated as he headed into the living room and called for room service.

Alanna got up and got dressed shortly before their breakfast arrived. After they ate, Randy and Shanna got ready to head to the arena. Randy made sure that he packed a bag for Alanna so that she wouldn't be too bored at the arena. Once they arrived, John was the first person they ran into.

"Hey just the man I was looking for." Randy stated.

"Hey man. What's up?" John asked.

"I was wondering if you could keep an eye on Alanna while Shanna and I go talk to Stephanie." Randy answered.

"Sure. She'll be fine here with me." John responded as he picked up Alanna.

"Thanks." Randy stated as he gave Alanna a kiss and then headed towards Stephanie's office with Shanna.

"Randy, Shanna, Please come in." Stephanie stated.

"Thank you for seeing us on such short notice." Randy responded as they walked in and closed the door.

"Anything for my stars. Now, how can I help you?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, first Shanna and I are moving in together. She will be moving into my house in the next week or so." Randy answered.

"Ok. I didn't even know you two were dating." Stephanie responded.

"It just kind of happened." Shanna stated.

"Ok. What else do you need to tell me?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm also 6 weeks pregnant with his baby." Shanna answered.

"Ok. When is the due date?" Stephanie asked.

"June 22nd." Shanna answered.

"Ok. I will make sure that everything is taken care of. Congratulations to you both." Stephanie stated before they left her office.

"That wasn't as bad as I though it was going to be." Randy responded as they walked towards catering.

"Yeah, well, just wait until we have to tell our parents and Alanna." Shanna stated.

Soon the show was about to begin. Shanna sat in catering with Alanna. Shanna watched the show while Alanna colored and played with her toys. As Randy's match was going on, Shanna watched intently hoping that Randy wouldn't get hurt.

Meanwhile out in the ring, Randy was squaring off with Big Show and losing the match. Randy had knocked the air out of Big Show, and went for the RKO, but Big Show countered the move and in return slammed Randy down to the mat and pinned him for the win. Once Big Show left the ring, Randy attempted to get up but a shot of pain radiated through his neck and shoulder. John had just walked into catering and saw the look on Shanna's face.

"Go to him, I'll stay with Alanna." John stated.

Shanna rushed as fast as she could over to the gorilla position while a team of medics were bringing Randy backstage. Shanna grabbed his free hand and walked with them towards the ambulance.

"We're taking him to Topeka General ER. You can meet us there." The EMT stated.

Shanna rushed back to Randy's dressing room and grabbed all of his stuff and then went back to catering to get John and Alanna. Shanna looked at John who already knew what to do and where to go. John gathered up Alanna's stuff and picked her up before heading out the door with Shanna.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Shanna walked up to the nurses station and waited impatiently for someone to talk to her. An older nurse finally came over to her and asked if she could help Shanna.

"I'm looking for Randy Orton, he was brought in a few minutes ago." Shanna stated.

"Are you his wife?" the nurse asked.

"No. I'm his girlfriend and that little girl over there is his daughter." Shanna answered.

"Ok. Have a seat and I will see what I can find out for you." the nurse responded.

Shanna took a seat next to John. Alanna looked up at both of them and started to get tears in her eyes. John picked her up and set her on his lap and hugged her.

"It's going to be ok, sweetie. Daddy is just getting looked at by a doctor to make sure that he is ok." Shanna told her.

"Ok." Alanna responded.

As time passed, Shanna got more and more impatient and just as Shanna was about to lose it, Randy's doctor came into the waiting room and had them follow him into Randy's room. Shanna immediately went over to Randy and hugged him. John set Alanna on his bed and she laid down with her daddy.

"Mr. Orton has a torn pectoral muscle and will require surgery as soon as he is back in St. Louis. I've already faxed a report to his doctor." the doctor stated.

"Ok. When can he leave here?" Shanna asked.

"As soon as I sign these release forms." the doctor stated.

After Randy was released from the hospital, Shanna drove them back to the hotel, and help Randy get into bed. Then she helped Alanna get ready for bed and read her a story. Once Alanna was asleep, John headed to his room so that Randy could rest.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day, Shanna drove Randy and Alanna down her to sister's house where her family was gathering for lunch. She was nervous and worried at the same time. Her family really didn't approve of her working in the WWE let alone dating a wrestler. Her family was well aware of who Randy was and really didn't approve of him.

Lunch went over as smooth as could be. Alanna was very clingy to Randy and he couldn't blame her. After lunch was over, Randy gave Shanna a look that told her that they needed to tell them the news and that now would be the best time to tell them.

"I have something that I need to tell everyone. Not all of you are going to like it or approve of it, but it's my life and I'm happy." Shanna started to make her announcement.

"What is it, Shanna?" her sister asked.

"As of 2 months ago, Randy and I started dating each other. We didn't tell anyone as he was going through a divorce at the time. His divorce was finalized and he has fully custody of his daughter Alanna." Shanna answered.

"So you're doing exactly what we asked you not to do?" her mother asked.

"Like I said it's my life. But there's more. Yesterday I found out that I am 6 weeks pregnant with Randy's baby. And as of today I will be moving to St. Louis to be with Randy and Alanna." Shanna finished telling her family.

"Well. I honestly didn't expect this from you, Shanna. I really don't know what else to say." her father stated.

"I didn't expect any of you to understand or to say anything approving. So with that being said, I'm going to get my stuff and we are going to head back to Topeka." Shanna responded as she headed upstairs.

Once Shanna, Randy and Alanna left her sister's house. Randy finally said something to break the tension in the car. Alanna was asleep and so they could talk freely.

"I know that was hard for you, but trust me when I say that I am not going anywhere. I will arrange for a moving company to pack up your stuff and have it shipped to my house. I can tell you that my parents will be a lot more warm and caring about this." Randy stated.

"Thank you for being there. I don't think I could have done that without you. So, when are we going to tell Alanna that she is going to be a big sister?" Shanna responded.

"After we get back to the hotel. Our flight leaves at 7pm and we land at 9pm in St. Louis. So we have the time to tell her." Randy answered.

"Ok." Shanna stated as they continued driving.

Once they were back at the hotel, Randy ordered room service one last time and as they waited for their food to arrive, Randy and Shanna sat down with Alanna between them and gently told her about the new baby.

"Alanna, Shanna and I have something we want to tell you." Randy stated.

"Ok." Alanna responded.

"I am going to have a baby in a few months. Do you know what that means?" Shanna asked.

"That's you're going to be a mommy." Alanna answered.

"That's right. And you are going to be a big sister." Randy told her.

"Me sister?" Alanna asked a little confused.

"Yes. You are going to be a big sister. The baby is Shanna's and my baby." Randy answered.

"Ok. Can I go play now?" Alanna asked.

"Sure." Randy answered as Alanna ran into her room and started playing.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Shanna asked as she got up to let the room service in.

"She will be. It'll take a little time for her to get used to it, but I think that once you start showing and we can feel the baby moving, she will warm up to the idea." Randy answered.

"Ok." Shanna stated.

Later that night after arriving in St. Louis, Shanna, Randy and Alanna headed to the house. Randy called his parents and told them they were home and that he had something that he needed to tell them tomorrow. After getting Alanna to bed, Randy and Shanna headed that way themselves.

The next day, Randy, Shanna and Alanna arrived at his parents house. Nathan and Becky were there as well and Randy figured that it would be best if they all would hear the news at the same time. Elaine and Bob already had a feeling as to what the news was going to be. They adored Shanna and hoped that she was there to stay.

"So now that we are all in the same room, I wanted to tell everyone that one, I will be off of work for the next few months due to my pectoral injury. I have an appointment tomorrow to schedule the surgery." Randy stated.

"Ok. Is there something else?" Elaine asked.

"Yes. Shanna and I have been dating since Samantha took off. It wasn't planned, and it just happened. I've asked her to move in with Alanna and me." Randy started to answer.

"I'm going to be a big sister!" Alanna announced.

"Randy is this true? Is Alanna going to be a big sister?" Bob asked his oldest son.

"Yes. It's true. Shanna is 6 weeks pregnant. We told Alanna last night after we told her family." Randy answered.

"That's the best news I've heard all day. Welcome to the Orton family, Shanna." Elaine stated as she hugged Shanna.

After leaving his parents house, they headed home. Randy called the moving company and arranged for Shanna to be there when they came to pack up her stuff. It was going to be a rough couple of days to say the least for Randy.

The next day, Randy sat in the office of his doctor while he went over the x-rays and reports. His doctor wanted to operate as soon as possible. Randy scheduled the surgery for when Shanna would be back in St. Louis and able to help him out around the house.

Over the next few days, Randy stayed home with Alanna while Shanna went to Kansas to move her stuff to St. Louis. Randy felt bad that he couldn't be there to help her, but she knew that he needed to rest and spend the time with Alanna. Shanna arrived back in St. Louis the night before Randy's surgery.

The day of Randy's surgery, Becky came over to watch Alanna while Nathan was at work and everyone else was at the hospital with Randy. Shanna, Bob and Elaine sat in the waiting room while Randy was in surgery. Shanna was worried about Randy and Elaine could tell.

"He's going to be fine, honey. Sit down and relax. It's not good for the baby for you to be this worried." Elaine stated.

"I know. I just can't help but worry about him. I know that the surgery will help him but I just can't stand to see him in pain." Shanna responded.

"It will be ok." Elaine stated. "Have you guys thought about any names for the baby yet?"

"No. I just got back in last night and being nearly 8 weeks along, I think it's still too early to start picking out names." Shanna answered.

"Ok. If you need anything, you know where to find us." Elaine responded as she hugged Shanna.

Two more hours passed and a doctor finally emerged from behind the double doors. Shanna, Bob and Elaine stood up and waited for the doctor to approach them. Shanna took deep breaths with every step the doctor took.

"I am looking for the family of Randy Orton." the doctor stated.

"That's us." Bob responded.

"Randy is out of surgery and resting comfortably. He is in a private room for today. The surgery went very well and I was able to repair the tear in his pectoral muscle. Randy should make a full recovery. I am going to send my report to Mr. McMahon. I am requesting that Randy not train let alone wrestle for at least 6 to 8 months." the doctor told them.

"That's good news. When can we see him?" Elaine asked.

"He is in room 217 and you can see him as soon as you would like." the doctor answered.

"Thank you, doctor." Bob stated. "I'm going to go call Nathan and Becky and let them know that Randy is ok."

"I can do that if you'd like. I need to call Stephanie and let her know as well as John." Shanna offered.

"Thank you Shanna. I'd appreciate that." Bob responded.

"Tell Randy I will be in there as soon as I can." Shanna stated.

"I will." Bob responded as he followed his wife down the hall towards Randy's room.

Shanna made all the phone calls she needed to. Stephanie was glad that the surgery went well, but was not happy that one of her hottest stars would be out for 6-8 months, especially since her other hottest star was going to be out due to filming his movie. John told Shanna that he and his wife Stephanie would fly out as soon as Randy was home to help out until he needed to be on the movie set.

Shanna made her way back to Randy's room and Bob and Elaine headed back to the waiting room. Randy smiled at his girlfriend and she smiled back at him. Both of them couldn't wait for Randy to come home where he belonged.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A few days later Randy came home from the hospital. He was able to walk and move around, but he was not supposed to lift more than 5 pounds at a time. Shanna picked him up from the hospital while Bob, Elaine, Alanna, Nathan and Becky waited for them at the house.

"Welcome Home, honey." Elaine stated once Randy was through the front door.

"Thanks. I'm glad to be home." Randy responded as he made his way over to the couch.

"Can I get you anything, Randy?" Becky asked.

"Something to drink would be good." Randy answered.

"Sure thing." Becky responded as she headed into the kitchen.

"How are you feeling son?" Bob asked.

"Better than I was a few days ago. The pain isn't as bad as I thought it would be." Randy answered.

"Daddy home!" Alanna shouted when she saw her dad.

"Hi Princess. Were you a good girl while daddy was gone?" Randy asked.

"Yes. Shanna and I played with my toys and colored and I really like her." Alanna answered.

"Good. I'll tell you a secret, I really like her too." Randy responded.

"Daddy silly! You don't like her. You love her." Alanna giggled.

No one said a word as both Randy and Shanna blushed. Elaine just smiled as she looked at the both of them. After the silence Becky brought out drinks and lunch. Once lunch was done, Bob, Elaine, Becky and Nathan headed home for the day.

"If you need anything at all, just give us a call." Elaine told Shanna.

"I will. Thank you." Shanna stated as she hugged Randy's mom.

Randy headed upstairs to lay down while Shanna put Alanna down for a nap and cleaned up from lunch. Once the house was clean, Shanna laid down on the couch and fell asleep. Her nap didn't last long as her cell phone rang. It was John calling with their flight details.

"Hello John." Shanna answered sleepily.

"Hey Shanna. Did I wake you?" John asked.

"It's ok. Alanna should be getting up soon. What's up?" Shanna answered.

"I have our flight details for you. We are actually in route to the airport now. Our flight lands in St. Louis at 7pm tonight." John responded.

"Ok. Alanna and I will come pick you guys up. I just need to call his mom and have someone come to the house just in case he needs something." Shanna stated.

"Ok. Sounds good. We'll see you in a few hours." John stated before hanging up.

Shanna called Randy's parents and Elaine told her that Becky would come over and stay with Randy while Shanna and Alanna picked up John and Stephanie. Shanna hung up the phone and put dinner in the oven before getting Alanna up and checking on Randy.

"How are you feeling?" Shanna asked.

"Better now that you're here." Randy smiled.

"Very funny. Any pain?" Shanna asked.

"Nothing I can't handle for now. But how are you feeling?" Randy answered.

"No more morning sickness and as of today I am 9 weeks. So let's just hope that the morning sickness stays gone." Shanna responded.

"That's good. I still can't believe that we're having baby. Have you thought of any names?" Randy asked as he placed a hand on Shanna's stomach.

"I've thought of a few, but I figured that I would wait until we know what we are having." Shanna answered.

"Sounds good to me. So do you want a boy or girl?" Randy asked.

"I don't care, as long as the baby is healthy." Shanna answered. "I need to go check on dinner. Are you coming downstairs?"

"Same here. Yeah, I'll be down in a minute." Randy responded.

"Ok. Becky is on her way over as well. Alanna and I have some things to go do after dinner and she wanted to spend some time with you." Shanna stated.

"Ok. She's not coming to baby-sit me is she?" Randy asked as he stood up.

"No. She mentioned that she hardly gets to spend time with you and I thought since I needed to go out this evening with Alanna, it would be the perfect time for her to come over and see you." Shanna answered.

"Ok." Randy responded.

Shanna headed downstairs and finished up dinner while Alanna played and Randy made his way downstairs. Just as dinner was ready, Becky rang the door bell. Shanna set the table for four and served dinner. After dinner, Becky helped clean up and Shanna told her not to say anything as to where she was going with Alanna and to make sure that she doesn't say anything that Shanna asked her to come over.

"Don't worry. I know how to play these games. Go get John and Stephanie and be careful. Cause not only are you driving yourself and my niece, but you are also driving my other niece or nephew around." Becky stated.

"I will. I should get Alanna ready to go." Shanna responded.

Once Shanna left with Alanna to the airport, Becky and Randy popped in a movie and Becky made some popcorn. Randy broke down and took a pain pill. Shanna arrived at the airport just after their flight had landed. Once John and Stephanie gathered their luggage, they followed Shanna to the car.

"Uncle John stay with us?" Alanna asked.

"Yes, princess. And Aunt Stephanie too." John answered.

"Cool." Alanna responded.

"So Randy has no clue that we're here right?" John asked.

"Right. Becky is with him at the house keeping him company while we picked you up." Shanna answered.

"Sweet." John responded.

"How long are you staying for?" Shanna asked.

"Just a few days. I need to be on the set of my new movie by Wednesday." John answered.

"Ok. Plenty of time to hang out and relax." Shanna responded as she drove out of the airport.

Once they reached the house, Shanna and Alanna headed in first. They wanted to make it a good surprise for Randy. Alanna ran in and sat on the couch next to her dad. Shanna made her way into the house followed by John and Stephanie.

"What are you guys doing here?" Randy asked when he saw his best friend and his wife.

"We had some time off before I have to be on the movie set and thought it would be a good idea to come hang out." John answered.

"Cool. I take it Shanna knew all about this?" Randy asked as he smiled at Shanna.

"Yes. We wanted to surprise you." Stephanie answered.

"Oh ok. Well, I am definitely surprised." Randy responded. "Shanna and I have a surprise for you as well."

"Oh? What's that?" John asked.

"We're going to have a baby." Shanna answered.

"Are you serious?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah. 9 weeks today." Shanna answered.

"Well, congratulations. I didn't even know you two were dating." Stephanie responded.

"We kept it from everyone due to my divorce and wanting to tell our families first." Randy stated.

"Gotcha. When are you due?" Stephanie asked.

"June 22nd." Shanna answered.

"Just before it gets too hot out here." Randy responded.

After Alanna was put to bed, everyone hung out and talked until Randy needed to go lay down. Shanna helped Randy up the stairs and on to the bed. Randy hated depending on everyone else, but soon enough he would be able to everything himself again. Shanna showed John and Stephanie to their room and checked on Alanna before locking up the house.

As the days went by, John and Stephanie helped out around the house as much as possible without Randy knowing. Once Randy was able to do things around the house, John and Stephanie had to leave for John's movie location. The night that John and Stephanie left, Shanna finished cleaning up the kitchen and put Alanna to bed.

"Am I going to have a brother or sister?" Alanna asked.

"I don't know. But we can find out in a few weeks. What do you think the baby is?" Shanna answered.

"I think it's going to be a brother." Alanna stated.

"Well, we will know soon enough. Now you get in bed and go to sleep. Night, Alanna." Shanna responded.

"Night Shanna, Night baby." Alanna stated as she hugged Shanna and kissed her stomach.

As the weeks passed, Shanna was really starting to show and couldn't wait to find out what she and Randy were having. By now everyone knew that Shanna and Randy were together and having a baby. The day of the ultrasound appointment, Randy's parents watched Alanna for them. Randy drove to the hospital as he was cleared to drive. Shanna was now 18 weeks along and looking forwards to finding out what she and Randy were having.

"Did you both want to find out the sex of the baby?" the ultrasound tech asked.

"Yes." they both answered.

"Ok. Let's take a look." the tech stated. "And if you look right there you can clearly see an extra body part. Congratulations, you're having a boy."

"Thank you. Can you print a picture of that for us?" Shanna asked.

"Sure." the tech stated as the pictures printed and handed them to Randy.

Once Shanna was cleaned up and dressed, she and Randy left the hospital. Shanna looked at the ultrasound pictures and couldn't help but smile. Shanna put the pictures in order so that the last picture which stated that it was a boy, would be the last picture his parents would see.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After arriving at Bob and Elaine's house, Randy helped Shanna into the house. Nathan and Becky were also there playing with Alanna. Elaine fixed some drinks while Shanna tried to get comfortable.

"So how did your appointment go?" Elaine asked.

"Good. Everything looks great with the baby. We are right on schedule." Shanna answered.

"We have some ultrasound pictures too." Randy stated as Shanna handed over the pictures.

Bob, Elaine, Nathan and Beck looked at the pictures and as soon as they came to the last one, Elaine smiled and looked at Randy who had an arm around Shanna's shoulders and the other hand resting on the baby.

"We're going to have a grandson!" Elaine exclaimed.

"That we are. Congratulations, you two." Bob responded.

"Thank you." Shanna stated with a huge smile.

"Daddy, I have brother or sister?" Alanna asked.

"You are going to have a baby brother." Randy answered.

"Yay!" Alanna squealed.

Everyone headed out to dinner to celebrate the good news. Once they arrived at the restaurant, they were seated right away. Everyone had a great time and Alanna kept putting her hand on Shanna's stomach trying to feel her baby brother. After dinner, everyone headed to their homes.

As the weeks passed, Shanna got bigger and Randy started a light training workout. He was scheduled to make his return at Summerslam in August. Shanna was looking forwards to having the baby and returning to work with Randy at Summerslam.

The day before Randy's birthday, Shanna was downstairs going through their mail while Randy was upstairs taking a shower, when the door bell rang. Shanna slowly made her way over to the door and opened it, expecting Elaine or Becky to be on the other side. But to her surprise it was Samantha.

"What are you doing here?" Shanna asked.

"What am I doing here? What the hell are you doing here and in my ex-husbands house?" Samantha demanded.

"I live here and you don't. If you don't leave right now, I will call the cops and have them remove you from the property." Shanna responded angrily.

"How dare you talk to me that way. I want to see Randy and my daughter." Samantha demanded.

"I don't think so. Randy has sole custody of Alanna and there is nothing you can do about that." Shanna stated.

"We will see about that." Samantha responded as she lunged at Shanna.

"RANDY!!!!" Shanna screamed as she hit the floor.

It wasn't until Samantha went to hit Shanna that she realized that she was pregnant. Randy bolted down the stairs and went to Shanna's side. Shanna was crying and holding her stomach. Randy looked up and saw his ex-wife standing there.

"What the hell did you do to her?" he snapped.

"I..I didn't know. I swear I didn't." Samantha responded out of fear.

"Shanna, baby, help will be here soon." Randy told her as he called 9-1-1.

An ambulance came and took Shanna to the nearest hospital while a police man took Samantha into custody. Randy called his parents as he and Alanna rushed to the hospital behind the ambulance. Bob and Elaine arrived shortly after Randy. Elaine played with Alanna while Bob sat with Randy. It seemed like forever when the doctor finally came out.

"I am looking for the family of Shanna Rhodes." The doctor stated.

"I'm her boyfriend. Is she and the baby ok?" Randy responded.

"I am concerned that the impact of the fall Shanna took, might have hurt the baby. Shanna is 32 weeks at this point and while I know it's early, I think the best thing to do is to induce her labor and deliver the baby as soon as possible." the doctor told him.

"Ok." Randy responded.

"Shanna did not sustain any injuries during the fall other than some bruising. She has been awake the whole time and asking for you." the doctor stated.

"Can I see her?" Randy asked.

"Follow me." the doctor answered as he lead Randy to Shanna's room.

"Hey baby. How ya feeling?" Randy asked as he took a seat next to Shanna.

"I have a little pain, but I'm worried about the baby." Shanna answered.

"The baby will be fine. Your doctor told me that he want's to induce your labor today for he thinks that the baby might have been hurt during the fall." Randy responded. "Mom and dad are going to take Alanna home with them so that I can be here for you and our son."

Shanna could only nod her head as she had tears rolling down her cheeks. Randy told the doctor to start the induction. Once Shanna had the meds going for her labor it was only a matter of time before she started feeling contractions.

As the hours passed, Shanna's labor progressed as it should. It was around 8 that night when she finally asked for an epidural. An hour later, the doctor came in to break her water and the contractions got stronger and came faster than before. Randy stood right next to Shanna the entire time and did whatever he could to help her.

"I need to push!" Shanna cried out.

"Ok. I'll get the doctor." Randy responded.

After the doctor and two nurses came in and checked on Shanna, it was time for her to push. Randy encouraged her and supported her with every contraction and every push. Shanna pushed for over an hour and finally at 4:02am on April 2nd, Ryan Keith Orton was born.

After Shanna was cleaned up and moved to her own room, Randy headed over to the NICU to see his son. Ryan was 8 weeks early, but he was a big baby weighing 5lbs 7ozs and 20 inches long. The doctors wanted to keep him in the NICU to make sure that everything was ok both inside and out. Randy stayed with his son while Shanna got some sleep.

Randy finally called his parents around 7am and told them the information. Everyone was glad to hear that Ryan was healthy and safe. Shanna was up walking around when Randy came back into her room.

"He's perfect in every way." Randy told her.

"That's the best news I've heard today." Shanna responded.

"There are no signs of injuries or anything. And there is a good possibility that tonight he will get to sleep in the same room as you." Randy told her.

"Good. I want to go see him." Shanna responded.

"Ok. I'll take you over there." Randy stated

Randy and Shanna walked over to the NICU to see their son. A nurse had just finished changing him and was getting ready to feed him his first bottle. Shanna stopped her as she wanted to try and nurse him. The nurse nodded and left the bottle with them just in case. Even though Shanna had never done this before, she knew what to do and Ryan took to it right away.

A few days later, Shanna and Ryan were released from the hospital. Randy drove straight home where everyone was waiting for them. John and Stephanie had even flown in the night before to welcome the newest member of the Orton family home. Samantha was charged with two counts of aggravated assault and violation of the restraining order. Once Shanna and Ryan were in the house and sitting on the couch, Alanna sat down next to Shanna.

"Is that my brother?" Alanna asked.

"Yes it is." Shanna answered.

"What's his name?" Alanna asked.

"His name is Ryan. Would you like to hold him?" Shanna answered.

"Ok." Alanna responded.

Randy helped Alanna sit up and Shanna handed her the baby. Alanna had the biggest smile on her face. Randy couldn't have been any happier at the very moment. Elaine pulled out the camera and took as many pictures as she possibly could. Randy sat on the couch next to Shanna who had Ryan back in her arms again, and pulled Alanna on to his lap. Elaine took a picture of the new family.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A few weeks had passed and Randy, Shanna and Alanna were getting into a new routine with the new baby. Ryan was now 6 weeks old and Alanna loved playing with her baby brother and she helped Shanna out as much as possible. Randy couldn't help but smile as he watched Shanna interact with Alanna and Ryan. One afternoon, John and Stephanie were in town for a show and came by to see everyone.

"Shan, John and I are going to head over to the shopping center for a bit. Stephanie is going to stay here with you and the kids." Randy stated.

"Ok. Alanna just went down for a nap and Ryan is asleep in the living room." Shanna responded.

"Sounds good. We'll be back soon." Randy stated as he and John headed out the door.

"I wonder where they are going?" Shanna asked as she walked back into the living room.

"I have no idea. It's John and Randy the possibilities are endless." Stephanie answered.

As the afternoon went on, Shanna and Stephanie played with the kids and Randy and John finally came back to the house. Shanna was a little annoyed that they took so long as it was getting to be dinner time and Alanna wanted to eat. Shortly after the guys got back, Randy told Shanna to head upstairs and get dressed up.

"Baby, Alanna needs to eat dinner soon." Shanna responded.

"I know. Don't worry about Alanna and Ryan. John and Stephanie are going to stay with the kids while I take you out tonight." Randy stated.

"Randy.." She started to protest.

"I'm not going to take no for an answer. Now go get dressed so we can make our reservation." Randy stated.

Once Shanna was ready to go, Randy helped her into the car and off they went. When they pulled up to the Italian restaurant in town, Shanna couldn't believe that Randy planned all this without her knowing. Randy gave his name to the host and they were taken to their table right away. Randy had already pre-ordered their appetizer and drinks when he made the reservation.

"Randy, I can't believe you did all this for me." Shanna stated. "You didn't have to go to all this trouble."

"But I wanted to. Shanna, you have made me so happy. You care for Alanna like she was your own daughter, you've given me a son. You've been there for me for so long and through so much. Not only are you my best friend, but my lover and mother of my son. I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?" Randy proposed as he opened a small box to reveal an engagement ring.

"Randy, I..I.. Yes. Yes, I will marry you!" Shanna responded.

Randy slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. Everyone in the restaurant clapped and congratulated them on their engagement. As soon as everyone went back to what they were doing, Shanna's cell phone went off with a text from Stephanie.

_**How is your night going?**_

_Great. I couldn't have asked for a better night out. How are the kids?_

_**They're fine. Ryan is in his bassinette and Alanna is asleep on Uncle John who is also asleep. So any news yet?**_

_Good. She loves her Uncle John. Yes. Randy proposed and I accepted._

_**OMG! Congrats! I am so happy for you both. I'll let you go and see you when you get home. Can't wait to see the ring.**_

_Ok. Bye._

Once Randy and Shanna were done with dinner they paid the bill and headed home. Shanna couldn't wait to show off her ring to Stephanie and John. Alanna was in bed and Ryan was still asleep when Shanna and Randy got home. After showing off her ring and exchanging hugs, Shanna headed upstairs to change her clothes. When she came back down, Stephanie and John decided to make an announcement of their own.

"Well, since we were the first ones to know about your relationship, your pregnancy, and now your engagement, Stephanie and I would like to share with you some news of our own." John stated.

"What is it?" Randy asked.

"I think I know what it is." Shanna stated getting excited.

"John and I are going to have a baby! I'm pregnant!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Oh my God! Congratulations! How far along are you? When are you due?" Shanna asked.

"Congrats man. Now you get to experience first hand what's it's like to have your own baby." Randy stated.

"We're 10 weeks along. And we are due December 10th 2013." Stephanie answered.

"Aww. A Christmas baby. How sweet." Shanna gushed.

The four adults hung out for a little while and talked about parenthood and weddings. Before the night was over, Randy and Shanna decided that they didn't need a huge wedding and picked June 22nd 2013 as their wedding date. Now they just needed to tell their families and close friends.

The next day, Randy and Shanna took the kids over to see Bob, Elaine, Nathan and Becky. They also wanted to tell them of their engagement and wedding date. Becky wasn't home when they got there and so they decided to wait until she was home to make their announcement. Becky came home about 2 hours after they got there.

"Now that everyone is here. Shanna and I have an announcement to make." Randy stated.

"What is it, son?" Bob asked.

"Is everything ok?" Elaine asked.

"Everything is fine, Mom. Last night, I asked Shanna to marry me she said yes. So we are getting married." Randy announced.

"Congratulations to both of you." Elaine stated as she hugged Randy and Shanna.

"When are you planning your wedding?" Bob asked.

"June 22nd." Shanna answered.

"So soon?" Bob asked.

"We want to get married with a real wedding as soon as we can." Randy answered.

"Ok." Bob responded. "Well, congratulations to both of you and Shanna, again, welcome to the Orton family."

"Thank you, Bob." Shanna stated.

"Darlin, please call me dad." Bob responded.

"Thank you, dad." Shanna stated as she hugged her future father-in-law.

As the weeks went by, Randy and Shanna had their entire wedding planned out. Flowers were ordered, rings were bought, Randy already had a tux from all the formal events he's been too and Shanna bought the perfect dress. Randy was also back at work on RAW while Shanna stayed home and got everything ready for their wedding day.

The only thing missing was someone to give Shanna to Randy. Since Shanna's father didn't have anything to do with her or Ryan, there was only one other person she could ask. The person who welcomed her not only into his working family, but his personal family as well.

Shanna knew that the show was in St. Louis that week and after dropping off Alanna with Bob and Elaine, headed over to the arena. Randy and John were just heading back into the arena from lunch when he noticed Shanna's car parked in the employee parking next to his H2.

"I wonder why Shan is here." Randy stated.

"I don't know. Maybe she had a meeting with Stephanie or Vince." John suggested.

"Maybe, but she's not on the clock until after the wedding on Saturday." Randy responded.

"Then I don't know man. Other that her surprising you at work, I really don't know." John stated before heading to his dressing room.

Randy wondered around the arena looking for Shanna. He checked catering, his dressing room, the box seats and there was no sign of Shanna anywhere. Randy looked at his watch and realized that he needed to be down in the ring in 10 minutes and he was still wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

Meanwhile in the General Manager's office, Stephanie was holding Ryan while she and Shanna talked. Stephanie had called her dad and told him that Shanna needed to talk to him right away. So while they waited, Stephanie got her baby fix with Ryan.

"Ok. I'm here." Vince stated as he walked into the office. "How are we today ladies and baby boy?"

"Dad, this is Ryan. Randy and Shanna's baby boy." Stephanie responded.

"That's right. So Shanna, Stephanie told me that you needed to talk to me. How can I help you?" Vince asked.

"I think I will take Ryan with me to catering so you can talk." Stephanie stated as she grabbed the diaper bag and left the office. "Shan, come find me in catering when you're done."

"Ok thank you, Steph." Shanna responded.

"Now that we're alone. What did you need to talk to me about?" Vince asked.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"As you know Randy and I are getting married on Saturday and since we told my parents that were expecting Ryan, they haven't had anything to do with me and Randy. I have no one who can walk me down the aisle at my own wedding. And I was wondering if you would consider walking me down the aisle to Randy?" Shanna answered.

"You've been like a daughter to me since you started working for me and I would be honored to give you away. Now what do I say when the preacher asks who gives you away?" Vince responded.

"Thank you so much. I don't know. I would say what ever sounds right to you." Shanna stated.

"Not a problem. Now you go get that boy of yours and tell him that grandpa Vince wants him to grow up to be a 4th generation star." Vince responded as he gave Shanna a hug.

After leaving the office, Shanna made her way over to catering and noticed a large crowd around a table. Shanna figured that Stephanie had given away as to whose baby she was holding. Shanna made her way over to the group.

"Excuse me." Shanna stated, but everyone was too busy to hear her. "Can I get through please? I would like to see my son too."

"Sorry Shan." Ted stated. "Shan?! What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Vince and Stephanie was watching the baby for me." she answered.

"You had the baby already?" Ted asked. "I thought you were due in June?"

"I was due in June, but someone attacked me and caused me to have him 8 weeks early. But he was very healthy and still is." Shanna answered as Stephanie handed the baby over to her.

"Is someone talking about my son?" Randy asked from behind everyone.

"Hi hon." Shanna stated.

"Hi. I didn't know that you were coming to the arena today?" Randy asked. "Where's Alanna?"

"I needed to talk to Vince about something. And Alanna is at your parents house. She wanted to go over there rather than come to the arena." Shanna answered.

"Ok. Why don't you go pick her up and come back here before the show starts. Vince wants us all here tonight." Randy responded.

"Ok. I will go get her and repack the diaper bag as well. I'll text you when I get back here." Shanna stated before leaving the arena.

Shanna headed back to Bob and Elaine's house and picked up Alanna. Then she headed to their house and repacked the diaper bag and changed Alanna's clothes. Once they were back at the arena, Shanna put Ryan in the stroller in his car seat and had Alanna hold the side of the stroller as they walked into the arena.

"There's my baby girl!" Randy exclaimed as soon as he saw Alanna.

"Daddy!" Alanna giggled.

"Hey baby. How's Ryan?" Randy asked.

"Good. Sleeping at the moment." Shanna answered.

"That's good. Come with me." Randy responded as he lead them towards the sky boxes.

"Hon, what's going on that's got you in such a hurry?" Shanna asked.

"You'll see. Come on." Randy stated with a smile.

As we reached the center skybox, Randy stopped and waited for Shanna to catch up to him. As soon as Shanna was able to breathe again, Randy opened the door and everyone was in the room and yelled surprise. Shanna was definitely surprised. The other stars and spouses had put together a surprise baby shower for her and Ryan.

"I can't believe you did all this for us." Shanna responded. "Thank you everyone.

"You're welcome. Now I need all my stars down by the ring for the pre-show meeting." Stephanie stated as the shower dwindled down. "Randy, Paul and Ted will help clean up the sky box and get all the gifts to your cars."

That night after the show, Randy drove his car home and Shanna followed him with the kids. Alanna and Ryan fell asleep on the drive home and Randy carried Alanna upstairs while Shanna took care of Ryan. After the kids were in bed, Randy and Shanna unloaded the cars and put all the gifts into the living room.

As the next few weeks went by, Randy was given the time off to help plan the wedding. Shanna still hadn't told him that she had asked Vince to walk her down the aisle to him and figured it would be a nice surprise for him.

The night before the wedding they had a small rehearsal and informal dinner. Stephanie was her matron of honor, while Alanna was the flower girl and Becky and Mickie James were the brides maids. Randy was due to spend the night at his parents house with his brother, dad, John and Ted.

The next day was a very busy day. The women and Alanna headed to the hair and nail salon to get pampered before the wedding. Alanna's hair was pulled up and curled just like Shanna's hair.

Once they were done, they headed over to the church to finish getting ready for the wedding. Stephanie and Mickie helped Shanna into her wedding dress, while Becky helped do her makeup. Once they were all ready to go, Becky, Stephanie and Mickie headed towards the double doors. Becky and Ted walked out together, then Mickie and Nathan, then Alanna walked out. Stephanie and John were the next ones to walk out before it was Shanna's turn. Vince made his way over to Shanna and they couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you again for doing this for me." Shanna stated.

"It's my pleasure." Vince responded.

As soon as the wedding march started, the doors opened and there stood Randy looking as sexy as ever in his tux. Vince walked Shanna down the aisle towards Randy and Randy couldn't help but smile.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the reverend asked.

"My family and I do." Vince answered as he gave Shanna's hand to Randy and took his seat next to Linda.

"Randal, do you take Shanna for your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love, honor and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" the reverend asked.

"I do." Randy answered.

"Shanna, do you take Randal for your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love, honor and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?" the reverend asked.

"I do." Shanna answered.

"Randal, please repeat after me." the reverend stated. "I, Randal Keith Orton, take you Shanna Rhodes, to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"I, Randal Keith Orton, take you Shanna Rhodes, to be my lawfully wedded wife." Randy repeated while looking into her eyes.

"My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." the reverend stated.

"My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." Randy repeated.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad and in joy as well as in sorrow." the reverend stated.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad and in joy as well as in sorrow." Randy repeated.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." the reverend stated.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Randy repeated.

"Shanna, please repeat after me." the reverend stated. "I, Shanna Rhodes, take you Randal Keith Orton, to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"I, Shanna Rhodes, take you Randal Keith Orton, to be my lawfully wedded husband." Shanna repeated while looking into Randy's eyes.

"My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." the reverend stated.

"My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." Shanna repeated.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad and in joy as well as in sorrow." the reverend stated.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad and in joy as well as in sorrow." Shanna repeated.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." the reverend stated.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Shanna repeated.

The reverend then asked for the rings and both Stephanie and John handed him the rings.

"May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it abide in peace and continue in love until life's end." the reverend stated as he held up Shanna's wedding band before giving it to Randy.

"With this ring, I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." Randy stated as he slid the ring on her finger.

"May this ring be blessed so she who gives it and he who wears it abide in peace and continue in love until life's end." the reverend stated as he held up Randy's wedding band before giving it to Shanna.

"With this ring, I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." Shanna stated as she slid the ring on his finger.

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day and each passing year. Randal and Shanna are now beginning their married life together and have consented to live together in wedlock and have declared before God and everyone by giving and receiving of rings. By the powers vested in me by God and the state of Louisiana, I now pronounce them Husband and Wife." the reverend stated. "You may kiss the bride."

Randy lifted her veil and they shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Everyone clapped and cheered for us. Stephanie handed Shanna her bouquet as she took Randy's hand and made their way up the aisle. The next stop, the reception hall then their hotel room. Bob and Elaine were going to take care of Alanna and Ryan for the next few days.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As the weeks passed Randy and Shanna were back to work with the kids in tow. Shanna was glad to be able to work and be with the kids at the same time. Randy was getting ready to go for the title again. The only problem was that Batista had the title and he wasn't an easy person to beat.

One Sunday afternoon after arriving into Topeka, Kansas and getting into their rental car with the kids, Shanna turned her phone back on. Her phone went crazy with text messages and voice mails. Randy just shook his head and chuckled at his wife's phone. And of course Shanna had no intentions of seeing her family while they were in town either.

_**Shan it's Steph. Here is Randy's schedule for tomorrow. 10am meeting w/ creative. 12pm-2pm lunch. 2pm-2:30pm in ring training with John Morrison. 3pm to 5pm Dinner. 6pm show time.**_

"Got your schedule for tomorrow. It's not too bad but we will definitely be busy." Shanna stated.

"Great." Randy responded.

_**Hey Shan it's John. Just wanted to let you and Randy know that we are having a boy! See you at the hotel. Let's celebrate with dinner.**_

"John and Steph are having a boy and want to celebrate over dinner tonight." Shanna told Randy.

"Great. Tell him, 6pm." Randy responded.

"Will do."

_**John, Randy is good for dinner. Say 6pm?**_

_Sounds good to us. Meet us in the lobby at 5:30._

_**Will do. Later.**_

After Shanna weeded through some other text messages she went on to voice mails. Since they were on the plane, she didn't know who called, just that there were several voice mails waiting for her to listen to.

_"Shanna, it's Mom. Just wanted to make sure that you, Randy and the kids made it safely. Give us a call when you can. Love you all."_

Shanna made a note to call Randy's mom back when they got to the hotel. She deleted the message and moved on to the next one.

_"Shan, It's Steph. I don't know if John has called you yet or not, but we're having a boy! Can't wait to see you tonight."_

_ "Shanna, it's your mom. I know that your job is bringing you guys to Topeka tomorrow And while I know we haven't spoken since the day you told me that you and Randy were having a baby, I would like to see you. I am planning on coming to the show tomorrow and will be waiting for you at our old meeting spot at the arena. I really hope you will come see me. I can't promise that your father will come with me, even though I bought him a ticket for the show. Tell Randy, Good luck tonight."_

Shanna nearly dropped her phone after listening to the message her mother left her. She couldn't believe that after all this time, she wanted to see her and she wished Randy good luck. She wondered if they were finally coming around to the idea of being grandparents and having a wrestler in the family.

"Hon, are you ok?" Randy asked her.

"That last message was from my mom. She wants to see me tomorrow night. Her and possibly my dad will be at the show and she told me to tell you good luck." Shanna answered as they pulled into the hotel parking garage.

"Wow. Do you want to see them?" Randy asked.

"Only if you and the kids are with me." Shanna answered.

"We'll be right there with you." Randy responded.

Once the car was parked, Randy and Shanna got the kids and luggage out of the car and headed into the hotel. After checking in and making sure they had a crib in the room for Ryan, Randy and Shanna took showers and got the kids ready to go to dinner with John and Stephanie.

After meeting them in the lobby and chatting for a little bit, the Cena's and Orton's headed to dinner. While they were at dinner, Randy and John were approached by fans and asked for pictures and autographs. The guys signed the autographs and posed for pictures. The girls didn't mind as they were used to it.

The next day was a rather busy day for both Randy and Shanna. Once all the meetings and trainings were over with, it was time to get ready for the show. Shanna had the kids with her in the sky box with Stephanie and a few other spouses and the McMahon kids, while they watched the show.

Randy won his match against Batista and Shanna couldn't wait to get down to her husband. Stephanie stayed with the kids while Shanna headed down to greet Randy. He pulled his wife into a big hug before heading to his locker room to shower. Shanna headed back upstairs to get the kids.

After the show was over, Shanna, Randy and the kids headed to the meeting spot. Shanna's parents were standing there waiting to see their daughter and grandchild. They of course didn't know that Shanna and Randy were now married.

"Shanna! It's so good to see you again." her mom stated. "Hello Randy."

"Hi Mom. Hi dad." Shanna responded.

"Hello." Randy stated.

"Congratulations on your win tonight." her mom commented.

"Thank you. I couldn't have done it without Shanna by my side." Randy answered.

"That's good. Can we see our grandchild?" her mom asked.

"Sure. This is Ryan Keith Orton." Shanna answered as she uncovered Ryan's car seat. He was born on April 2nd, the day after Randy's birthday."

Shanna and Randy talked with her parents for a little bit longer. Before they went their separate ways, Shanna decided to tell them about her and Randy getting married, but someone had beat her to it.

"Mrs. Orton, Steph needs to see you before you go." A stage hand called out.

"Mrs. Orton?" her father asked.

"Yes. Randy and I got married 6 weeks ago." Shanna answered.

"Really. And you didn't bother telling us that?" he asked.

"We weren't exactly on speaking terms at the time. And since Randy and I are married, Alanna is also your granddaughter." Shanna answered. "But work calls and I know you have a long drive ahead of you. So I guess I'll talk to you sometime."

Shanna headed back into the arena with Ryan. Randy and Alanna soon followed behind them. After speaking with Stephanie about a photo shoot the next morning, they headed back to the hotel to get some much needed sleep.

Randy managed to hold onto the title until just before Christmas. Randy had also gone on the Tribute to the Troops tour leaving Shanna at home with Ryan and Alanna, who was now in Kindergarten. Randy came home just in time to have two weeks off for Christmas. John and Stephanie welcomed their son, John Felix Anthony Cena, III on December 7th, just 3 days before his scheduled due date.

The new year brought many new opportunities for Randy and Shanna. Randy was scheduled to go up against The Undertaker for the title at Wrestlemania. Shanna and Randy both knew that Randy was going to lose as no one to this day has beat The Undertaker at Wrestlemania.

Wrestlemania was the weekend before Ryan's first birthday. Randy lost the match, but was in good spirits about it. Once they were back in St. Louis, they celebrated Randy's 34th and Ryan's 1st birthdays. Shanna really didn't talk to her parents very often, but they at least sent Alanna and Ryan packages, cards and stuff.

The Monday after the birthday party, Shanna woke up feeling sick and started throwing up. At first she thought it was just the stomach flu, but when the sick feeling didn't go away, Shanna realized that she needed to go see a doctor. She made an appointment for Friday morning.

"Randy, I just can't seem to shake this thing." Shanna stated as they headed to the doctor's office.

"I'm sure that everything will be fine. Let's just get through the appointment first." Randy responded as he parked the car.

"I'm just glad that your parents were able to watch the kids for us this morning." Shanna stated.

"Me too." Randy responded.

Shanna and Randy headed into the doctors office and waited as patiently as possible. Shanna was still feeling nauseous and nervous at the same time. Finally Shanna was called back and Randy went with her. After having her vitals taken, they were taken to an exam room to wait for the doctor.

"Good morning, Shanna. I'm Dr. Williams. What brings you in today?" the doctor asked.

"Morning. For the last week I have been feeling nauseous and it just wont go away." Shanna answered.

"Ok. Let's take a look and see what's going on." Dr. Williams stated as she did her exam on Shanna. "Ok. Everything looks good. I am going to send you down to the lab for some blood work just to be on the safe side."

"Ok. When will we know the lab results?" Shanna asked.

"By this afternoon." Dr. Williams answered. "I will call you as soon as I get the results."

"Ok." Shanna and Randy both answered.

After leaving the doctor's office and lab, Randy and Shanna headed back over to his parents house to pick up the kids, but they weren't home. Randy and Shanna figured that they took the kids to the park or the zoo.

Later that day, Shanna and Randy were still waiting for his parents and the doctor to call them back. Randy was in their home office checking for messages about their flight to Boston the next day and Shanna was upstairs packing when her phone rang.

"Hello." Shanna answered the phone.

"I am looking for Shanna Orton. This is Dr. Williams." she responded.

"This is Shanna." Shanna stated.

"Shanna, I just received your lab results and I have an answer as to why you have been feeling sick all week." Dr. Williams stated.

"What is it?" Shanna asked as Randy came into the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Shanna, you're pregnant." Dr. Williams stated.

"What?" Shanna asked.

"I said, you're pregnant. About 6 weeks I would say. I would like for you to come back here as soon as possible and I can do an ultrasound to get the due date." Dr. Williams answered.

"Ok. We'll be there." Shanna responded as she hung up.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Randy asked as he saw the look on Shanna's face.

"I'm pregnant again." Shanna answered. "We need to go back to Dr. Williams office for an ultrasound."

"Pregnant? But we've been careful haven't we?" Randy asked.

"Not exactly. Think back about 4-5 weeks ago." Shanna answered.

"We were in Toronto, right? Oh I remember that weekend." Randy responded.

"Yeah. So let's go before your parents call us to pick up the kids." Shanna stated.

Shanna and Randy headed back to the doctor's office and waited for Dr. Williams in her office. Once she was ready for them, she took them into a private room and had Shanna lay down. After squirting some gel on her belly, the doctor did the ultrasound.

"Ok. Let's take a look and see how the baby is measuring." Dr. Williams stated as she did the ultrasound. "I would say that you are 6 weeks and 5 days pregnant. Let's see if we can hear the heart beat."

Dr. Williams turned on the speakers and they were able to hear the heart beat. But they could hear an echo when listening to the heart beat. Dr. Williams had Shanna lay on her side and continued the ultrasound that way. Dr. Williams was able to locate the reason for the echoing heart beat.

"Shanna, Randy, you're having twins." Dr. Williams told them.

"Twins?!" Randy and Shanna responded at the same time.

"Yes twins. Both are measuring the same so I would say that you are still 6 weeks 5 days along and due November 27th 2014. Congratulations." Dr. Williams stated. "Here is your first ultrasound picture that shows you are having twins."

"Thank you." Shanna responded before leaving the office.

Shanna and Randy headed down to the car and just sat there. They were still in shock that not only were they having another baby, but having twins. Randy just sat behind the wheel thinking about his growing family when his phone rang.

"Hello." Randy stated.

"Randy it's your mom. We're back at the house." Elaine stated.

"Ok. We'll be there soon." Randy responded as he hung up.

"Is everything ok?" Shanna asked.

"Yeah. Mom and dad are back with the kids." Randy answered.

"That's not what I meant. Are you ok with all this?" Shanna asked.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? I just needed a few minutes to let the news sink in. I'm happy that we're pregnant again." Randy answered. "So let's go get Alanna and Ryan and tell my parents the news."

"Ok. I'm happy too. I just never expected to have twins." Shanna responded.

Randy and Shanna headed over to Bob and Elaine's house to pick up the kids and tell them their news. Elaine already had a feeling that Shanna was pregnant again from the way she described being sick and from the glow she was putting off.

"Daddy!" Alanna cried out when Shanna and Randy walked through the door.

"Mama." Ryan chimed in as he crawled over to his parents and Shanna picked him up.

"How was your doctor's appointment, honey?" Elaine asked.

"Surprisingly good." Shanna answered.

"Ok. Did they find out what was making you so sick?" Elaine asked.

"Yes they did." Shanna smiled at her mother-in-law.

"Is it what I think it is?" Elaine asked.

"Honey, stop asking her so many questions. If they have something to tell us, they will tell us." Bob responded.

"The news is still sinking in with us, but we're pregnant." Randy announced.

"That's great news! When are you due?" Elaine asked as she hugged both of them.

"November 27th. But there's more to it." Shanna answered. "We're having twins."

"Twins?!" Elaine responded. "That's wonderful."

"What are twins, daddy?" Alanna asked.

"It's when a mommy has two babies growing inside of her at the same time." Randy answered.

"Ok. So does that mean there are two babies in Shanna's tummy?" Alanna asked.

"Yes it does." Randy answered.

"How did they get in there?" Alanna asked.

Everyone exchanged looks as no one knew how to answer that question. Randy looked at his daughter and told her that they would talk about it later. Alanna shrugged her shoulders and said ok. When Randy, Shanna and the kids got home, Shanna decided to call her parents and tell them the news.

"Hello." her father answered the phone.

"Hi dad. It's Shanna. Is mom home?" Shanna asked.

"Yes she's right here, as well as your sister." he answered.

"Ok. I guess you can put me on speaker phone then." Shanna stated.

"Ok. You're on speaker phone." her dad stated.

"Hi everyone. I just wanted to call you and tell you that Randy and I are pregnant again. We are due November 27th with twins." Shanna announced.

"Congrats sis." Shanna's sister stated.

"Thanks." Shanna responded.

"Was this planned or a surprise like Ryan?" her father asked.

"A little of both. We wanted to start trying for another baby after Ryan turned one, we just didn't think it would happen this quickly." Shanna answered.

"Well, congratulations to you all. Give Randy our love." her mother responded.

"Thanks mom, I will. Dad are you going to say anything else?" Shanna asked.

"I really don't know what to say. You and Randy are going to have four children under 6 to take care of. I think that you both should get real jobs and drop this WWE nonsense." her father answered.

"It's not nonsense. We both make a great living with the WWE. Sure Randy gets hurt from time to time, but it's what he loves to do and I am not going to tell him not do it. As for my job with the WWE, I am a personal assistant for the stars and I love working with them and with the owners of the WWE." Shanna responded.

"Fine. I'll drop it. Good luck with 4 children in the house." her father stated as he hung up on her.

"Arrrgggg. That man really knows how to get my blood boiling!" Shanna stated loudly.

"What happened?" Randy asked.

"He wants us to leave the WWE and get "real" jobs. I told him that we both make a good living off the income from the WWE and we love our jobs and are not going to stop just because someone doesn't like it." Shanna answered.

"Good for you. Alanna and Ryan are in bed and asleep. How about we watch a movie and finish packing for Boston?" Randy suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Shanna responded.

After watching a movie and packing the last of the stuff needed for their trip to Boston, Shanna and Randy headed to bed. The next morning after being sick for a half hour, Shanna, Randy and the kids headed to the airport. Their flight to Boston was uneventful and lasted only 3 hours. Once they landed and got their stuff and rental car, they headed to the hotel so Shanna could lay down for a while.

John and Stephanie came by their room to see the kids. Randy and Shanna told them about the pregnancy and that they were having twins. John and Stephanie were happy for them.

By the time Shanna was out of the first trimester, she was showing that she was pregnant. She had doctors appointments every other week since she traveled a lot and was expecting twins. Shanna hated going to the doctors that often, but knew that it was for her's and the babies heath.

At 18 weeks, Shanna and Randy went in for their ultrasound appointment. They both wanted to know what they were having so that they could make the room for the babies in the bedrooms. Randy's parents watched Ryan while Alanna was at school. After their appointment, they headed to their house where Bob and Elaine were waiting with Ryan and Alanna.

"How did it go?" Elaine asked.

"Good. Everything looks great and right on time." Shanna answered.

"That's good. Did you find out what you are having?" Bob asked.

"Yes we did. But we want everyone to be here when we announce it." Randy answered.

"Ok. When will that be?" Elaine asked.

"Tonight." Randy answered.

Randy, Shanna, Bob and Elaine got everything ready for that night. Randy couldn't wait to announce what the twins were. He and Shanna had already picked out names for the babies. Once everything was ready, Randy and Shanna took showers and changed their clothes.

Once everyone was at the house, Randy was able to get the room quiet. Shanna stood next to him as he talked about family and friends and finally getting to the news of the twins.

"As you all know, Shanna and I are expecting twins this fall. And we couldn't be happier." Randy started off. "Today we found out what the twins are. And we would like to share that news with all of you."

"What are they?" John asked.

"Baby A is a girl and Baby B is a boy." Randy announced.

"So one of each! Congratulations man." John responded.

"Congratulations!" everyone stated as they clapped.

The party lasted well into the night. Randy was just thankful that they didn't have to travel the next day as the Pay-Per-View and the show was in St. Louis that week. Once the house was empty, Shanna and Randy crawled into bed and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Randy won his match on Sunday and then lost on Monday. A lot of people commented on big Shanna was for only being 4 ½ months along. After she explained that they were having twins, they understood why.

As the weeks passed Shanna got bigger and the babies started moving a lot more. Shanna saw her doctor every week from the time she was 25 weeks along. At 30 weeks Shanna was put on bed rest and Randy took a leave of absence from RAW until after the babies were born.

"I hate being on bed rest." Shanna stated as they walked through the door after her doctor's appointment at 34 weeks.

"I know hon, but it's for your's and the babies health." Randy responded.

"Can you bring me up some water and crackers please." Shanna asked.

"Sure thing. You go rest. John and Steph will be here soon. And I need to pick up Alanna and Ryan." Randy answered.

"Ok." Shanna responded.

While Shanna rested, Randy picked up Alanna and Ryan from his parents house. John and Stephanie arrived at the house at the same time Randy and the kids did. Once everyone was inside, Randy helped Shanna downstairs and over to the couch. Randy ordered dinner as they watched movies and played with the kids.

After dinner, John and Randy put the kids to bed upstairs while Stephanie and Shanna talked about the twins and such. Shanna was tired but fought the urge to fall asleep.

"Have you picked any names yet?" Stephanie asked.

"Ryse Kendall for our daughter and Xavier Randal for our son." Shanna answered.

"I like them. I bet you can't wait to have them here. I can't imagine carrying 2 babies at the same time." Stephanie responded.

"It's not easy, and you're right. I can't wait to have them out of me." Shanna responded as she made a funny face.

"Everything ok, Shan?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't know. I had a sharp pain but it's gone now." Shanna answered.

"Ok. Well, just try to relax and if the pain comes back I'll get the guys." Stephanie stated.

"I think you'd better get them now. The pain came back and it's worse." Shanna responded.

Stephanie headed upstairs and into Ryan's room. Randy and John were just getting the boys to bed.

"Randy you need to come downstairs right away." Stephanie stated.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked as he bolted down the stairs.

"Something is wrong. I keep having sharp pains. But they're not like contractions." Shanna cried.

"Ok. I'm taking you to the hospital. Steph can you and John stay with the kids until my sister gets here?" Randy responded.

"No problem. Get her to the hospital and taken care of." Steph stated.

Randy helped Shanna into the car and took off for the hospital. Once they arrived at the hospital, Shanna was taken to labor and delivery right away. Dr. Williams' was on call and made sure that Shanna and the babies were checked right away. Randy called his parents and sister. Bob and Elaine told him that they were on their way to the hospital and Becky headed over to the house to watch the kids so that John and Stephanie could come to the hospital.

"Randy, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that Shanna and the babies are doing fine." Dr. Williams told him.

"What's the bad news?" Randy asked.

"We are going to have to induce her labor tonight. I know that they are 8 weeks early, but it would benefit them better to be born now than suffer inside Shanna." Dr. Williams answered.

"What are the risks?" Randy asked.

"The babies would need to stay in the NICU until they are able to go home permitting that there aren't any other health concerns at birth." Dr. Williams answered.

"Ok. Let's do it." Randy stated.

Randy and the doctor headed back into the room where Shanna was. They hooked up some pitocin and checked on Shanna's progress. She was dilated to 6 and 90% effaced. The doctor then broke Shanna's water after giving her an epidural.

A few hours passed and the doctor came back in and checked Shanna again. This time she was fully dilated and 100% effaced. Once Shanna was prepped to deliver, Randy helped her push through each contraction.

"We have a girl!" The doctor stated after 20 minutes of pushing.

"I'm tired." Shanna stated.

"One more big push and our son will be here too." Randy responded. "I know you can do it."

"And we have a boy!" Dr. Williams stated 2 minutes later.

Both babies were taken to the NICU right away. Shanna was cleaned up and moved into her own room. Randy helped Shanna out of bed and took her to the NICU to see their babies. Ryse weighed 5lbs 2ozs and Xavier weighed 5lbs 5ozs.

The twins stayed in the NICU for a few hours before being brought to Shanna's room. By the time Shanna and the twins were settled in the room, Randy went out to get the rest of the family. Everyone took turned holding the babies and taking pictures. Steph and John were going to stay at the house with Ryan and Alanna and would bring them up tomorrow to see their brother and sister.

The next morning, Stephanie and John arrived at the hospital around 10am with Alanna and Ryan. Alanna was happy to see her brother and sister as well as her dad and Shanna. Ryan really didn't understand what was going on and just wanted to play.

"I can't wait to go home." Shanna stated.

"I know. As soon as the doctors feel you and the twins are ready to go home, she will release you." Randy answered.

"I know. I just hate hospitals." Shanna responded.

"I don't blame you there." Randy stated.

Shanna, Ryse and Xavier were released two days later and everyone gathered at their house to welcome home the newest members of the Orton family. Ryse now weighed 5lbs 9ozs and Xavier weighed 5lbs 10ozs.

After everyone but John and Stephanie had left, Shanna took the twins upstairs and put them in their bassinettes. Randy fixed lunch while Shanna took a shower. After lunch, Shanna headed upstairs to lay down while the babies slept. Alanna snuck upstairs and climbed on the bed with Shanna.

"I'm glad that you and the babies are home." Alanna stated.

"So am I, sweetie. Do you like your new baby brother and sister?" Shanna asked.

"Yup. I can't wait until they are old enough to play." Alanna answered.

"They will be soon enough." Shanna answered.

"Can I ask you something?" Alanna asked.

"Sure. You can ask me anything." Shanna answered.

"Can I call you Mommy instead of Shanna?" Alanna asked.

"Only if you want to. I won't force you to call me Mommy." Shanna answered with tears in her eyes.

"Ok. I want to call you Mommy." Alanna responded as she hugged Shanna before leaving the room.

"Did I miss something in here?" Randy asked from the doorway as he was holding Ryse.

"I'll tell you later." Shanna responded as she took Ryse from Randy and started to nurse her.

"Ok." Randy stated. "I need to go change a little boy's diaper."

"Which little boy?" Shanna asked.

"The big little boy." Randy answered.

Shanna finished nursing Ryse and put her back in her bassinette. About an hour later, Xavier woke up and wanted to be changed and fed. After feeding Xavier, Shanna headed downstairs to help Randy with dinner. Alanna was playing in her room and Ryan was in the playpen.

"Can I help with anything?" Shanna asked.

"Nope. I have everything under control in here. You just go relax and I'll call you when dinner is ready." Randy answered as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Alright. I think I will check on the kids and have them wash up for dinner." Shanna responded.

"Sounds good. Dinner should be done in about 10 minutes." Randy stated.

Shanna helped Ryan and Alanna get ready for dinner and sent them out to the dinning room. She then went to get the twins who were just waking up. Shanna carried the babies downstairs and put them in their swings before sitting down to dinner.


	16. Chapter 16 The End

**(AN: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story. I had a lot of fun writting it. This is the final chapter for this story and I am still working on some other ideas for more stories and I am currently working on "One Night That Changes Everything" with Legacy's Sweetie. ~Krista Hardy)**

Chapter 16

A few weeks had passed and Shanna was home with the kids while Randy was in Iraq doing the Tribute to the Troops special. Vince gave her the ok to work from home seeing how she has 4 kids to take care of. One night while Randy was on tour and Shanna had just gotten all four kids to bed, Shanna checked in on Alanna and couldn't help but smile. At that very moment she knew what she needed to do when Randy called.

"Hello." Shanna answered her phone.

"Hey beautiful. How are you?" Randy asked.

"I'm doing good. Just got the kids to bed. How are you?" Shanna answered.

"I'm doing alright. I miss you and the kids." Randy responded.

"We miss you too. How's John?" Shanna asked.

"Good. Missing his family too." Randy answered.

"I bet." Shanna responded.

"Baby, is everything ok? You sound like your mind is somewhere else." Randy asked.

"Everything is just fine. I'm just tired and I miss you and I want to be curled up in your arms." Shanna answered.

"Ok. I will be home in 2 days. And when I get home, there is something that I want to ask you." Randy responded.

"Ok. I will be here. I promise." Shanna stated.

After talking to Randy for a little while longer, Shanna headed into the office to check her emails and to sync her blackberry to the computer's calendar for Randy's schedule. After she was done on the computer she shut it down and headed to bed.

Two days later, Shanna packed the kids into the car and headed to the airport to pick up Randy. She wondered what Randy wanted to ask her, but figured that when he was ready he would ask her. Randy's flight was right on time and everyone was happy to see him. He couldn't believe how big the twins were getting and that he had missed out on so much in the last few weeks.

"Baby, come here and sit down." Randy stated later that night after the kids were in bed.

"Ok." Shanna responded as she sat down next to her husband.

"I wanted to ask you, if you would consider adopting Alanna as your own daughter?" Randy asked. "She loves you like you were her mother and she calls you mom, so it only seems right to do so."

"I would love to. How do we do it?" Shanna answered.

"We will go over to the lawyer's office and get the paperwork started. It shouldn't take long. I've already asked Alanna and she almost knocked me over." Randy responded.

"Sounds good to me. Since the kids are sleeping, why don't you and I go spend some time alone." Shanna suggested.

"I like the sound of that." Randy stated as he followed her upstairs.

The next day after dropping the three younger children off at Bob and Elaine's, Randy, Shanna and Alanna headed to the lawyers office to file the adoption papers. After hearing everything that was involved in the process, Shanna signed the papers and the process began.

A few weeks later, Randy and Shanna back in the lawyers office waiting to finalize the adoption papers. Shanna couldn't wait until the papers were signed and Alanna was legally her daughter and she was legally her mother. Randy and Shanna were glad that they didn't have to have Samantha sign any of the papers as she was in jail and hadn't had anything to do with Alanna in years.

Later that night after the adoption was finalized, Randy, Shanna, the kids, Randy's parents, brother and sister went out to celebrate. Randy and Shanna couldn't have been any happier than they are right now. The weeks leading up to Armageddon were busy ones at that. Randy was scheduled to go up against John for the World Heavyweight Championship.

"I hate doing this to my best friend." Randy stated as he packed for the show.

"I know. I'm just glad that I get to go with you this time. I still can't believe they are extending this feud between you and John." Shanna responded.

"Me either. All I know is that there will be a 3 week break in the storyline after this Pay-Per-View and then we continue it all the way to Wrestlemania." Randy stated.

"And then the final battle in the feud between the two of you will be at Wrestlemania for the title." Shanna stated.

"How did you know that?" Randy asked.

"I just got an email from the creative team." Shanna answered.

"Oh ok. But yeah it's supposed to end there and I really hope it does." Randy responded.

Shanna and Randy were on pins and needles until his match that Sunday night. Randy won the match after giving John the RKO. John headed back to Tampa to be with his family for the holidays. Randy and Shanna stayed in St. Louis with their kids and Randy's family.

The road to Wrestlemania was a long and brutal one. Randy tried his best not to get injured. The night before Wrestlemania was the Hall Of Fame ceremony and both Randy and Shanna arrived in style. Since the cameras were following Randy and John, they were not able to talk to each other.

The next night, Shanna and Randy arrived at the arena 2 hours before the show was scheduled to start. Nickelback was the headlining band for the show that year and everyone got to pose for pictures and exchange autographs with the band.

Shanna stayed near the gorilla position when it was Randy's turn to make his entrance. Shanna was nervous enough for the both of them times 2. She already knew what the outcome was going to be and that didn't worry her. It was the fact that Randy's body was stressed out and she was afraid he might get injured again.

"I'm glad this feud is almost over between them." Stephanie stated from behind Shanna.

"Me too, Steph. Me too." Shanna responded.

Stephanie and Shanna stood in the gorilla position and watched the monitor. Just as John was about to pin Randy for the title, CM Punk appeared and knocked John out, then pinned Randy for the title. Stephanie and Shanna exchanged looks as neither one was expecting that to happen. They returned their attention to the monitor and noticed that John wasn't getting up and Randy was moving slowly.

"We need two medic units out in the ring." a radio near them went off.

Shanna and Stephanie turned and saw the medics heading out the ring and they followed behind them. Stephanie climbed in the ring and went over to John. While Shanna attended to Randy. John was just coming around when they got to the ring and to be safe, they were both taken to the backstage medics station.

"Baby, are you ok?" Shanna asked Randy.

"I will be. The STFU hurts like hell, but I'll walk out of here tonight and we will have fun at the after party." Randy answered.

"Ok. I'm going to go check on John. Punk hit him pretty hard." Shanna responded as she gave her husband a kiss on his forehead.

"Ok. Be careful." Randy stated.

Shanna walked over to where John and Stephanie were and took a seat next to Steph. The medics were still examining John and his injuries. Steph was still shaking when a medic walked over to them.

"John is going to be just fine. He had a mild concussion, but is awake and making sense." the medic stated.

"Thank you." Stephanie responded with a sigh of relief.

After John and Randy were given the ok to walk around and leave. They both headed towards their dressing rooms for showers and to get ready to go to the after party. Shanna sat in the room with Randy and talked to his parents who were watching the kids.

At the after party, everyone had a great time. Nickelback performed more of their music. A photographer from WWE magazine was there taking pictures for the next issue. Randy and John were photographed talking to each other with their wives next to them smiling and having a great time.

Later that night Randy couldn't help but watch Shanna as she slept. He was happy that she was in his life and that she was the mother of their children. Randy smiled at his sleeping wife before curling up behind her, wrapping an arm around her and falling asleep. Randy thought to himself as he fell asleep, _I am the luckiest man on earth with such a wonderful family, a loving wife and adoring children behind me. I couldn't ask for a better life._


End file.
